The Better Wife
by buddieswithbilis
Summary: Set after COE.Jack finally finds a way to get home... but will one final Titanic adventure tempt him first? Chapter Five content warning ... Ianto appears in this chapter and we all know what happens when Janto get together!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n : thank you so much for your reviews for Bittersweet. Wasn't quite sure how the first part would be received as it was a bit dark and rambling … i e : exactly how I imagined JH would have to be to commit speciecide (?) and to go on to do what he did in part two ….but I,m pleased that overall it was liked. **

DISCLAIMER : I'm sorry if anything I mention in the following fic breaches any legal boundaries …..totally unintentional .

**THE BETTER WIFE**

Chapter One

The flaking grey paint clung on desperately as the shuddering walls did nothing to improve the ambience of the stark, dank hall. Empty wooden tables reverberated against equally as empty splintering wooden benches. At one time they had been creaking under the weight of a hundred or more carousing fleet officers enjoying their regular repasts and relishing the brief respite that came with the call to mess. Sadly, the carousing days of the hall were long gone and the atmosphere was now cold, uninviting and in stark contrast to the laughing and chattering that had prevailed in the past it was now mostly quiet. Mostly, but not completely because over in the far corner of the hall a figure rocked through a gentle snore; with head resting against a palm propped up on an elbow that threatened to slip at any moment the motion was repeated and the low nasal sound once again broke the silence.

Unusually, the stillness was once again disrupted, this time by the hissing of a door as it slid back to reveal two important looking men. Dressed in cargo style uniforms with well worn black leather boots laced to the knee they entered the hall and made their way across to the sleeping form in the corner. They cut an imposing figure compared to the one that they were now disdainfully staring down at.

"Where did we pick him up?"

"Received a signal as we were passing through the 21st …..he followed"

"He's a mess!"

"He said he would work his passage!" laughed the younger of the two men

"Well, I don't think that was ever going to be an option! Do you?" replied the senior officer with the raise of one eyebrow.

"So, General, what are we going to do with him?"

"Let him off at the next stop!"

He tapped at a badge on his lapel and a voice echoed around them

"Yes, General?"

"Captain, how long until we take up orbit around Varien Four?"

"We don't Sir" he told him "We're going to jump twenty in just under an hour"

"Who changed the command without informing me? I thought we were to pick up two prisoners for the Proclamation!"

"Sorry, Sir I was under the impression that somebody had informed you …. We've had a visit from an agent, they need us for a sat retrieval …a rogue Orion class broke free from orbit. They've been tracking it for a couple of months …. Seems it's now on c- course with atmos break in just under six hours."

"Another one?" Obviously not impressed the General shook his head in despair "How many of those fucking things did they send up?"

"Reports vary, Sir. Now, as we still have the issue of the prisoners on V Four shall I inform Shadow Control or do you wish to talk with them?"

"I'll be back up in 10" the general told him

"Very good, Sir" he replied and the comms fell silent.

The general gave a deep sigh

"So, looks like matey here is going to continue with his wallowing in the forty second!"

"We need to get him sobered up" the younger officer scowled

"Getting rid of this might be a start!" the general reached into the side pocket of a blood splattered coat and pulled free the nearly empty bottle.

The other officer snorted sarcastically and kicked out a table leg causing a head to shoot off of a flailing palm. As the head turned to face them, attempting a smile, a gurgled burp escaped the lips. Turning back around, groaning in disgust at the combination of bile, acid and whiskey that had risen to burn at the back of the throat the head was allowed to unceremoniously drop down onto folded arms below.

"He'll sleep it off! Come on, I've got a grovelling apology to make!" The general turned to leave the hall, the officer followed.

Ten minutes later eyelids began to flutter and arms and legs began to twitch. A whimper escaped from lips as the sudden jolting of a leg caused the figure to shoot upright. A long sigh was followed by a hand reaching down to feel for a bottle that was no longer there. With another sigh the hand came back up to brace against the table and pushing back slightly the other hand was allowed access to the inside of the coat and came away with what it was searching for.

In a small locker room at the back of the hall two uniformed men sat playing poker. Images of playing cards floated above the table before them and with flick of a finger a card flipped to face downwards. Their concentration was broken by a single gun shot. Hardly flinching they stared at each other. With a sigh one of them glanced over to the bucket and cloth in the corner. The other man grinned with satisfaction and told him

"Your turn!"

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The General was an ox of a man and despite his aging years he could still fight with the best of them. Every single officer under his command, regardless of rank, was in awe of the power he displayed and of the respect that he garnered from all forms of life scattered throughout time and space. He would never admit to it but the adoration at times made him feel quite humble. He knew he could be ruthless and at times a little heartless but he always considered himself to be a fair man. Ultimately, though, it was being hard and decisive that had forged a career that had lasted so long. However, beyond all of the controlling nature and bravado, there was the softer side. A side, that sadly, very few people got to see, but one which was right now telling him that he knew life consuming grief when he saw it. This was something that he'd had to deal with himself in the past. The murder of his wife and youngest daughter had taken him out of action for over a year until his commanding officer had kicked his butt. Deciding that the mess hall was no place to sober up he tapped at the display board in his quarters and was patched through to the utility area where the two men were once again playing their poker game.

As a beeping sounded from the desk in the corner one of the officers sighed in annoyance and moved slowly to sweep a hand over an illuminated disc. The Generals voice came through loud and commanding

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

"I, er sorry General can I get you something?"

"No, but when you've finished playing your card game perhaps you could get your sorry arse down to the med-centre and retrieve a gurney. I need you to take our _friend _out in the hall over to the guest quarters on level five!"

The officer looked quickly across to his colleague mouthing a quiet "_fuck_" and as the playing cards vanished into thin air he took a deep breath and responded

"Guest quarters? But he's in a right state!"

"I BELIEVE I GAVE YOU AN ORDER, SOLDIER!"

"Yes, General…..we're on it now!"

Smiling to himself as he ended the communication the General tapped at the comms badge on his lapel

"Yes, General?"

"Hmmm that's more like it!" he grinned

"Sorry, Sir?"

"Oh, nothing. Captain, tell me, has the agent left yet?"

"Not quite, Sir" the Captain told him

"What does that mean?"

"Requesting permission to jettison said agent out with the refuse, Sir!"

"Please tell me it isn't him"

"It' him …Sir"

"Why the hell have they sent him for a sat request?"

"Apparently he volunteered, Sir ….it would appear he is now freelance and is after a favour from you?"

"Tell him to kiss my …..no …. ...wait …. actually I might still be able to go with my first idea!"

"Which is what, Sir"

"Which is to be discussed off line, Captain!"

"See you in ten, Sir?"

"See you in five, Captain!"

"So I said to him … I don't care how many holes you might have I am not putting my tongue in that one!"

The young female officer sat at her navigation post on the control deck and stared blankly at the irritating man. She wanted to smack him hard on his smirking mouth but she didn't fancy a disciplinary this early on in her career.

"Ok, suit yourself!" he shrugged and stepped away from her as a hiss from the door in the corner announced the arrival of the General.

"General! How wonderful to see you again! Still as handsome as ever I see!" the grinning agent contorted his way across to the approaching man who stilled and in turning to face the Captain informed him

"Previous request granted!"

The Captain laughed and gestured for the agent to take a seat.

"I understand you are after some sort of favour" the General began "which is a coincidence because I, in fact, may have a need of your services also!"

The agent, suddenly intrigued, looked back from the young female officer whom he was once again making lewd faces at and smiled at the General

"You need my services? Liddle ole me? Oooh how exiting!"

"God, you're even more insufferable than I remember!" he sighed then leaning back in his chair and beginning to twiddle his thumbs told him "We have a guest on board … I need you to take him with you when you go!"

"Oh, purleeez! Do I look like an escort?" he waved his arms up and down in order to draw attention to his appearance.

"Yes" he told him bluntly

"Really? ….. Oooooh saucy I like saucy!"

"Jumping in ten, General!" an officer called over from the set of controls he was ghosting his hands across.

"Noted! …. Put out the alert and confirm all internal hatches sealed!" he replied and as the officer gave an affirmative he told the agent

"This guest needs your help. I need you to take him somewhere secluded and not to leave him until he is well again!"

"Now hang on a minute I am not a nurse for anybody!"

"There's three thousand credits in it for you!"

"Do I get to wear the little uniform?"

"You can wear whatever you fucking like you sick bastard … just make sure he's ok!"

"General?" queried the Captain "Why is that tramp being treated like a V I P all of a sudden? All he keeps doing is killing himself and coming back to life! Surely he's a case for the lab back at base?"

"He has suffered enough without those sadistic bastards getting their hands on him!" he replied

"Sorry? Trying to keep up here! Did you say he keeps killing himself?"

The Captain nodded

"Oh, well, I suppose next you're going to tell me that he's dressed in some ridiculously long coat and calls himself a Captain!"

The agent sounded mocking but there was something in his voice that was begging for the reply to be an affirmative.

"Actually" the General looked at him with a confused frown "That describes our man exactly!"

The agent gave a half laugh/ half gasp and ran a hand through his dirty blond hair.

"I take it you know him!"

"There's only one way to find out!" he stood immediately and instructed the General " take me to him!"

A voice shouted loudly from the corner of the control deck

"Positions! …. Jumping in ten seconds nine, eight, seven, six, five …

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

As they stepped from the elevator the General pointed along a narrow corridor. The stark white walls and dim ceiling lights led the way to a single door at the end.

"You'll find him in there, you can both stay until he's fit enough to transport" he told the agent and turned to leave.

"Hold on, what if it's not who I think it is?"

The General lowered his face toward him asking

"How many men do you know that wear long grey coats and come back from the dead?"

"Okay" he sighed "Not that many ….. in fact …. only him! …but ….if It's not him?"

"Then you get to look after a complete stranger for the princely sum of three thousand credits!"

With that he turned on his heels and marched off leaving the agent looking nervously at the door ahead.

Making a very slow approach to the door he rubbed furiously at his forehead and began to hum distractedly. As he stood directly outside of the room he stilled, took a deep breath and knocked. There was no reply

"Idiot!" he told himself "If he's dead he's hardly gonna say come in!"

He stood for another minute trying to summon the courage and softly began chanting a mantra of

"Please let it be Jack ….. please let it be Jack …..please let it be Jack "

Inhaling deeply one last time he let his hand swipe over the entry pad and the door in front of him slid back.

As he stepped into the small room he looked over to the bed and raising his hands to his mouth gave a small gasp.

He didn't look any different to when he'd last seen him that fateful day in the hub. Ok maybe on that occasion he hadn't looked dead but lying here now he was still handsome and, more importantly, he was still Jack.

Hesitating before walking over to the bed he breathed deeply once more and let out a nervous giggle. The corpse on the bed suddenly gasped and he ran directly over to wrap his arms around the flailing form.

Holding him tightly in return the immortal choked

"Ianto!" and began to rock their bodies to and fro clasping tighter and tighter.

"Jack! Sshh! You're ok it's me!" he pushed him away to look into his face and smiled "I'm going to look after you!"

Jack stared back at him, horrified.

"Where am I?" was all he could manage to say

"You're fine" he told him "As soon as you're up to it we're going to transport off to somewhere nice and distracting …'cause, apparently, that's what you need!"

"I am far from fine!" he scowled and looking down to see both his holster and gun missing he snarled "Why are you here? And what have you done with my gun?"

"Hey" he smiled ignoring both questions "Sorry about just now, I guess you thought I was Eyecandy!"

Jack baulked visibly and closed his eyes. Opening them and seeing that Hart was still there he paused for a moment then told him calmly

"If you ever refer to him as that again I shall personally rip your tongue out of your repulsive, arrogant, snivelling mouth"

"Wow, honey, it's nice to see you too!" he replied jokingly but at the same time sounding more than a little hurt.

Jack swivelled round to get up from the bed but tumbled back onto it as dizziness took hold of him.

"Whoa! Steady there!" laughed Hart "Probably a delayed reaction to the jump!"

"What do you mean jump?" Jack's head snapped up to stare demandingly at him "Where are we exactly?"

He dredged through his last memories of hitching a ride and it was definitely the twenty first century when he'd left Gwen crying desperately up at him not to go.

"Forty Second " Hart interrupted his thoughts

"Tell me you're joking now or I swear I _will_ kill you!" He stood again and grasping him by the shoulders shouted

"TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING!"

He raised his own hands to clasp at Jacks and smiled

"Hey, don't panic! You know you can go back! I'm sure Eyecandy will wait for you!"

He was thrown against the wall and bounced back towards Jack who swung a wild punch at him.

"Jesus, Jack! The way you're carrying on anyone would think he was dead!"

Jack's whole body sagged and he let himself drop back down onto the bed again. He looked up at Hart and as tears began to form in his eyes he told him

"I want my gun!"

"I'm sorry, Jack" Hart was now sitting on the bed next to the broken man who had suddenly lost all of the fight in him " I swear I didn't know …..shit, this is a fucking nightmare!"

"You think?" came the sarcastic laugh

"Right!" he told him standing to go to the door "Come on, we need to get to the General and we need this ship to take us back to the twenty first "

"Stop being so melodramatic! We don't need the General or his ship you can transport us anywhere!"

"Er, not just anywhere!" he smiled sheepishly

"What do you mean? I suppose this is another one of your little games!" he snarled

"I'm sensing trust issues here!"

"Trust? ….. Because of you two of my best friends are gone and you destroyed my home city ….. for what? A distraction? For the sheer hell of it? So, no! I don't trust you!"

"Not fair!" he cried "You know Gray had a hold over me … and I never meant for any of your friends to die!"

"No?" he whispered a look of pure hatred on his face "Well, news update buddy …THEY DID!"

He let his head drop into his hands and calming himself sighed

"So, what have you done this time? I take it the Agency has restricted your manipulator again!"

"Not the Agency …. I told you that's finished. No, I upset a couple of Interstellar undertakers a while back and the authorities decided to punish me for a while ….so …. It was either take a restriction or a year in Necrohab !"

"and there's me thinking you couldn't get any sicker!"

"Momentary blip!" he told him "Besides, cold and clammy does nothing to sustain the ardour!"

Jack shook his head and sighed

"I need to get out of here"

"What you need" he corrected "Is a bit of normality!"

"No, what I need is my gun!" he was tiring of the banter, he just wanted a drink and to be on his own.

"Jack, killing yourself over and over is not the answer! Come on!" Hart held out a hand to encourage the other man to stand

"No?" he sighed "So tell me? What is the fucking answer, John? Cause unless you can find a way of miraculously bringing Ianto back from the grave I don't see that there is a God damn answer!"

The agent sighed and raked his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe one day you will find a way" he told him quietly "but in the meantime life's a bitch and you might as well take your mind off of your problems by hanging out with me for a while …. Besides, I sort of promised the General that I'd take care of you until you were ok!"

"You? Take care of somebody? Excuse me if I sound sceptical here but I've seen first hand your methods of taking care of people!"

"You wound me Jack!" he gasped with a smile "You're forgetting one very important thing though!"

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

The agent moved to stand in front of him and lightly running the side of his fingers down one cheek told him

"I've never been in love with anyone I've taken care of before!"

Ignoring the veiled declaration he stepped over to a cupboard. Sliding the door back and peering inside he told him flatly

"I don't need taking care of!"

The agent stood behind him and rising up on his toes to peek over his shoulder at the empty shelving told him

"Well, the General seems to think you do and I happen to think he's right!"

"Since when did you start agreeing with people?" he laughed sarcastically and pushing him out of the way craned his neck to see up on to shelving that was skirting the walls.

"What? I can do agreeable!" he whined "Besides, he is right ….. you do need help to get through this."

"To get through what, exactly?" his voice went up an octave and he spun to face the smaller man "You haven't got the faintest idea of what I've been going through so don't you dare presume that you can help me in any way whatsoever! You are the most insincere person I have ever met and I will never need your help!"

"That's not fair, Jack" he said quietly "Yes, you're right I don't know exactly what you've been through ….. but, I know that you're hurting because of it and I do want to help you. I do care …. I care about you"

"Since when?" he laughed sarcastically picking up his coat from the floor rifling through the pockets but finding nothing.

"Oh, I don't know ….. perhaps it was when your brother made me bury you alive!"

"I know you had no choice!"

"No, but it broke my heart ….you just lay there and let me cover you with earth …. I wish you'd fought back" his voice hushed to a whisper and he let himself drop onto the side of the bunk.

"I deserved it " Jack told him staring down at his feet.

They fell into an awkward silence, both avoiding eye contact and both trying to block out painful memories. It was Hart who broke the silence first but it wasn't what Jack wanted to hear.

"What happened? Help me understand. What happened back in the Twentyfirst? I'm guessing losing Ianto isn't the only bad thing that's happened to you."

Jack, ignoring the question, knelt down to see if there was an area under the bed that needed searching … there wasn't.

"JACK! For fucks sake talk to me!" he reached down to grasp firmly on his shoulders.

Shaking himself free and standing once more he looked at him blankly and told him

"Nothing to tell …. and what makes you think that I'd want to talk to you about it anyway?"

The agent smiled fondly at him

"Well, let's see! You're not tied up in anyway ….. there are no locks on the door ….. you could've walked straight out of here at any time and yet here you are …. still here and still talking to me! I know you better than you like to think, Jack and I think right now that you really need to talk to somebody ….. anybody … even me!"

The captains' shoulders slumped and biting his bottom lip he drew in a deep breath.

Hart pressed on

"I really do care about you …..I wish you'd trust me"

He gestured for Jack to sit next to him on the bed.

Months of isolation and self- abuse overwhelmed him and letting out the breath he was holding he sat softly down onto the bunk.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

They sat in silence. The agent stunned and Jack reigning in his emotions after revealing to Hart the horrors of sacrificing your own grandson. Hart had known Jack way back when he was a callous, soul-less assassin for the agency …. but he would never have laid this one on him. He shook his head and as he tried to make sense of it all declared

"No, you couldn't do that ….. there was another factor involved, there must have been!"

"I did it" he told him quietly "It was me that sent the signal …. me that let him suffer and die ….. and it was me that let a mother watch her own son die! Ianto was right …I am the biggest monster of them all"

"Why didn't you just use another kid?"

"Are you saying it's ok to kill a child as long as it's not your own?"

"No, of course not ….. I just can't believe that you would do something like that unless there were no other options."

"There wasn't …. It was him or millions of them"

"So your hands were tied … you had no choice!"

Jack stood again and reached down for his coat shouting

"There's always a choice!"

"But you know as well as I do that nobody else could ever had made that choice! You see what you've done? You've sacrificed your family and your sanity for the sake of those backward little people and they don't even know that you've done it! You've lost everything for the sake of a tiny race that doesn't even give a shit!"

"I'd never expect to you understand" he sighed and turned to face the door

"Well, I'm sorry, Jack but noble heroes don't exist in the real world!" he told him before adding "and where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I need to find my gun" he told him and stepped up to the door.

"No, what you need is to down a bottle of your special little amnesia pills!" he stood to join him.

"I don't want to forget any of them!" he spat and turning pushed the other man backwards "I deserve to remember everything!"

"Well, I am not going to let you just keep killing yourself over and over!" and stepping forward pushed him in return.

Jack sighed and raised his palms to keep the agent off of him

"Look" he sighed "All I want to do is get my stuff so I can get out of here!"

"Well, why didn't you say so!" Hart grinned and waved a hand across the sensor to open the door.

Following the other man through the ship Jack tried to imagine how his life had come to this. Not that long ago he'd assumed he knew how his life was going to pan out … for the next few years at least …. But that assumption had obviously been tempting fate and now here he was facing the unpleasant thought that maybe a period of distraction with a man he despised and resented was the best option for him. He knew that returning to his old life at this moment was definitely not a good idea. Memories and guilt were what he needed to lose right now ….. not that he wanted to forget, he just needed to be able to move forward and maybe John was right, one day he might be able to find a way to change time without throwing the universe into a turmoil.

The lift stopped on level two and they stepped out into a long, cold and uninviting corridor. Jack gestured for Hart to lead the way. Keeping him in sight was never a bad move and besides the two times that the immortal had been on this particular journey he had been either blind drunk or dead. Consequently he didn't have a clue where they were supposed to go.

Hart faltered at the first two doors, obviously unsure himself, then with a grin of satisfaction he gained them access to the quiet and gloomy hall. Jack shuddered and looked around for a lighting console. Assuming the panel to his right was the most likely option he stabbed at one of the rectangular pads and the lights to the left hand side blinked on. Hart reached across him and smacking his palm onto the panel grinned as the entire hall blazed into sight. Jack sneered at him and began to walk across to a table in the far corner. As they approached it Hart let out a low whistle

"Well, you certainly made a mess here!"

Jack stood transfixed at the bench and rear wall. Obviously an attempt had been made to clean up the blood but the stains were still very evident.

"No wonder your stupid coat is in such a state!" the agent said looking over as two soldiers walked from the utility area.

"Hey! … It's a classic!" Jack told him smoothing his hands over the panels.

"No" Hart corrected him "It's filthy and it looks ridiculous!"

"Well you don't exactly follow the Buck Rogers' school of fashion yourself, do you!"

Jack walked forward to meet the two men half way. As they drew closer he could see that they were both scowling at him.

'_okay, guessing I'm not their most favourite person at the moment!'_ he thought to himself and as he got closer gave them his best 'Harkness' grin

"Gentlemen! …. So nice to see you both again!"

The bigger of the two men snarked

"So we can assume that you can actually focus on us now, then!"

"Ouch!" he smiled apologetically before offering a hand to the first soldier

"Captain Jack Harkness!"

"Yes, we know who you are!" he sneered "I'll say pleased to meet you … but really hoping you're here to say goodbye!"

"Guys, I'm sorry that you had to deal with me" he told them honestly "bit of a bad phase if you know what I mean"

"Well" said the smaller soldier "I imagine being a freak of nature could be considered as a bad phase!"

Before Jack could answer Hart stepped forward and smiled

"Gentlemen, as interesting as this all is we have the small matter of this coat that needs cleaning and the General has pointed us in your direction. Sort of hoping you could get your heads out of your arses long enough to help us out here!"

"Subtle!" Jack told him quietly

"Tell your girlfriend to back off!" the bigger soldier told him.

He supressed a laugh and told him

"Look, I know I've caused you nothing but grief but is there any chance you could get this cleaned for me? My girlfriend would be very grateful!"

"We've done you enough favours!" he was told

"Well how about you get the coat cleaned and I won't blow your brains out!" offered Hart

"John, leave it ….. not your fight!" Jack warned and smiling at the bigger soldier held out the coat and begged

"please?"

The soldier reaching out a hand appeared to be relenting and Jack handed the coat over.

"Come back in an hour!" he was told

Jack twitched as the soldier dropped the coat to the floor and began kicking in the direction of the locker room. His colleague laughed out loud and followed him.

Jack made to charge after them but a hand on his bicep began pulling him to the exit.

"Leave it!" Hart sighed "The sooner we get it back the sooner we can get out of here!...now I wonder where the crew get something to eat nowadays!"

"Not hungry!" Jack sulked still fuming about the treatment of his beloved coat. Ianto loved that coat ….. they might just as well have been kicking his lover across the room .On realising that Ianto was actually no longer his lover he chided himself… '_got to let go ….. got to move on'_.

"When was the last time you ate?" Hart asked in response to his last statement.

Jack shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"You need food and a shower to wash the blood out of your hair!" he was told

"Not hungry!" he repeated but admitted "I could do with a scotch though!"

"No" he told him matter of fact "No more alcohol and no more suicides!"

"Well they're both preferable to spending time with you!" he sneered

"Jackie Boy! You know you love me really!" he glanced sideways at Jack hoping to see a smile. Jack just glanced sideways back at him with his eyebrows raised.

As they stepped back into the lift the agent couldn't help checking out his old partner …. Still fit (despite numerous deaths!) and a butt that should be declared illegal. It suddenly dawned on him that despite the amount of blood that had obviously been spilled in the hall there was hardly a mark on his clothing. The only exception being a fading smear on the front of his shirt.

"How comes there's no blood on your clothes? He asked surprised

Jack grinned and told him

"Classic coat!"

The General had been more than accommodating considering that one of the men before him had been a drunken hiker and the other an agent he had been hoping never to encounter again.

He shook Jacks' hand and wished him better fortune. As the pair faded from view he smiled and turning gave the command to continue with their mission to pick up the prisoners from Varien Four.

Whilst they had been waiting for Jacks' coat to be cleaned they had found the new mess hall …. which, thankfully, had been much brighter and livelier….they had both had something to eat and drink … not scotch … and had discussed where their best options lie. Finally, deciding to visit the planet below as a starting point …. and also to get out of the Generals hair …. they had sorted themselves out and prepared to take on whatever Earth in the forty second century had to throw at them. What they hadn't actually anticipated was to be standing in the middle of a road being drenched by acid rain.

Jack felt a hand land on his fore arm and he was dragged into the relatively warm confines of a rowdy bar.

"Hate that stuff!" groaned Hart shaking his head violently to dispel the droplets of water "ruins your hair!"

"At least it's not at a critical level" Jack laughed "Melting skin is so much worse than split ends!"

They peered through the people for somewhere to sit and opted for two stools at the bar. Pulling one away from the counter Hart sat down and looked across to the barman who totally ignored him.  
>"Friendly bunch!" smiled Jack and sitting on the other stool gave the barman a quick wave.<p>

The man in rolled up sleeves and a striped pinafore walked across to them. Looking more like a twentieth century butcher than a barman he placed both hands on the bar top and sighed

"Yeah?"

"Scotch for me and my friend will have a water!" Hart told him

Jack shot him a look suggesting he was more than a little unimpressed and corrected

"That'll be two scotches, please"

"Well, at least one of you has manners" the man said with no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

John looked at Jack shaking his head and said  
>"Already you're giving me trouble. I'm supposed to be looking after you and straight away you go and break rule one!"<p>

Jack just grinned at him and looked around to see what sort of a place they had actually transported down to. The other patrons were a mixed bunch, mostly humanoid with no dress sense. The few visitors that there were had shown no interest in either himself or Hart so their appearance in this time wasn't going to be an issue.

A middle aged man in a kaftan style dress and sandals looked across to him and smiled. He pretended not to notice him and turned to face Hart who laughed

"Started already I see!"

"Not interested" he told him and smiled a "thanks!" as the barman handed over his drink.

"At all?" he asked disbelievingly and lifted his brows to suggest he wasn't buying it.

"At all!" he confirmed "and that means you as well!"

The agent pouted but said nothing.

He was grateful that the agent didn't push the subject and they sat in silence watching as the various life forms came and went. He mulled over the fact that they had nowhere to sleep for the night and that they had no clue as what they were going to do next. Finishing his drink and holding the glass up to the barman he decided that whatever happened from now on there were going to be no more complications in his life. No more relationships. No more family issues and if he found that he couldn't actually survive without intimate relations then they would be for sexual gratification only…. Meaningless shags and definitely no exchange of names …. Yep … he decided …meaningless, one night stands. Right now he wasn't acatually in the right frame of mind for anything …. meaningless or not. He glanced around the room again only to find that the same man was still standing there and still smiling at him. He looked away quickly and as Hart began laughing at him he whispered

"Help!"

"Sorry, Jackie Boy, you're on your own with this one!" he grinned

"Bastard!" he hissed then smiled at the barman as he gave him his drink

"You're not having anymore!" Hart told him "I've got to keep you sober!"

"John, believe me killing myself is the last thing on my mind right now!"

"Pleased to hear it!" he told him before leaning in and whispering

"I think your friend over there is trying to get your attention!"

"We should just leave!" decided Jack throwing the drink down his neck.

"Nonsense! We just do this!" the agent told him and leaned forward to claim his lips in a clumsy show of affection.

Jack froze and pulled back in time to see the middle aged man walking across the room to leave the bar.

"See, it worked!" laughed Hart and took a nervous gulp of his whiskey

"If you ever do that again …." Began the Jack

"Yeah, I know you'll kill me yadda yadda !" sighed the other man

Jack drew in an angry breath but refrained from saying any more.

They sat in silence again, neither man wanting to speak first. Jack was beginning to realise that regardless of his good intentions John could revert to his old self without a moments reprehension and having to resist him constantly was something that he didn't want to be dealing with. As he pondered over his options he realised that if he was ever to get anywhere acceptable he was going to need the help of Johns' manipulator so that would mean either staying with him until the restriction was lifted or stealing it and using it to jump around within its limits. Deciding that stealing it would make him as bad as Hart he asked

"How long 'til the restriction is lifted?"

The other man stared at him for a moment as if he wasn't going to answer him then offered

"Three months. Why?"

"So in three months you will be able to get back to the twenty first?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Have to say, Jack, pretty disappointed that you can't seem to wait to get away from me!"

Jack sighed at the mans persistance

"We were over a long while ago … this was never gonna happen and don't forget, you being my guardian angel was your idea, not mine!"

"Fine!" he sighed "We'll play it your way, but don't think I've given up completely!"

"and don't think I'll have any problem resisting you … I …."

He was cut short by something cold and hard pushing into the back of his head. He raised his eyebrows at Hart and gestured with his eyes that somebody was behind him. The agent peered round him and looked confused at seeing nobody. It was only on the second glance that he realised a hand holding a gun was reaching around the corner of the wall of the bar.

"What now?" Jack sighed not in the mood for any physical combat.

"Guess it's just not your night!" smiled the agent and turning signalled to the barman to get him another drink.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Ianto 'appears' in this chapter and as we all know if there's Janto there's usually bodily contact of some sort ….so ….. thought I'd post a little warning. Poss. 'M' rating but just harmless fun really (ok maybe not harmless but you'll have to read on to know why!) …..

Chapter Five

Jack scowled as his supposed guardian angel continued to ignore his current predicament.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to be looking after me?" he asked sarcastically.

"I agreed to stop you shooting yourself" Hart shrugged "Nobody mentioned anything about stopping somebody else from shooting _you_

"Well, thanks for your concern!" he snarled back at him and tried to turn his head.

"Don't move!" the command was abrupt and spoken in a distinctly feminine tone.

They looked at each other, surprised, but refrained from commenting on the fact.

"You could always try shooting back!" offered the agent as a glass was placed in front of him.

"Well, maybe if I had a weapon I could!" he sneered accusingly

"Oh, yeah, funny that! I wonder what happened to it?"

"You know what I find most strange?"

"You mean other than us sitting here having a conversation while you've got a gun pointing at your head?"

Jack allowed himself a small smile. If this person had really wanted to shoot him they would have done so by now. With his initial anxiety fading he answered

"They stole my gun, but left my wallet!"

"Perhaps they thought there'd be less blood to clean up from a wallet!"

"So you're still trying to convince me it was the two soldiers down in utilities?"

"Jack, I swear I haven't got it!" he laughed "Honest!"

Jack let out a sarcastic breath through his nose and told him

"You wouldn't know the meaning of the word!"

As the gun pushed harder against the back of his skull he grew tired of playing games and snarled

"Look! Either tell me what you want or fucking shoot me! ….. I'm gonna count to three … then I'm coming round there!"

"Give me your wallet!" the same voice hissed

"NO!" he barked

"What?"

"I SAID ….. NO!" he shouted and twisted quickly to grab at the wrist which pulled in an attempt to get away from him.

As he pulled the woman from behind the wall he sent John a stunned look. She couldn't have been any more than sixteen or seventeen.

"Let me go!" she strained through gritted teeth and began to kick out at his shins.

"Okay, let's just calm down here, shall we?" he grunted flinching away to avoid the boot stabbing in his direction.

Hart sat there chuckling as the other man grappled with the young woman.

"Once again, thanks for your help!" he sneered trying to spin her so that she would be facing away from him.

"Hey, what are you complaining for?" he gasped "She's cute! I wouldn't mind a bit of a grope myself!"

"I …am not …. groping her!" He huffed and finally managed to engulf the struggling form into a bear hug.

Suddenly a sharp voice rang out from the corner of the bar

"Ok! That's enough!"

As four or five of the patrons stepped aside an old lady stood from the table she was sitting behind. Edging her way around it she began to make her way over to them.

"Dayna! Get yourself home!" Her voice was abrupt and decisive.

The young woman stilled. Jack released his hold on her and prised the gun from her fingers, dropping it into his inside pocket.

Before the older woman could get across to them she turned and darted to the door.

"Gentlemen, I offer my apologies for my grand-daughter, she can get a little over exited at times!"

The old lady smiled and pressing her palms together bowed slightly to beg their forgiveness.

"Don't worry about it!" smiled Jack down at her "I've had worse"  
>"Much worse!" nodded John<p>

He looked out of the top of his head at the agent and bit back a retort in favour of asking the woman

"Do you need money? She was asking for my wallet!"

"Oh, we'll survive! We always do" she smiled adding "She takes things into her own hands; thinks she's looking out for me!"

"Are you sure we can't help in anyway?" he offered

Hart rolled his eyes "You heard the lady, she's fine!"

"I'm just asking!" he barked back at him

"Remember, Jack! … noble heroes …..real world!"

"You gentlemen are obviously busy!" said the old woman backing away "I'm sorry if she ruined your evening."

"Before you go" Jack clasped at her arm "You wouldn't happen to know of anywhere we could stay around here, would you?"

She looked up at him in surprise then began to smile.

"Looks like we could help each other out here!" she told him "I run the boarding house across the road and the reason we have little money is because we rarely have any visitors!"

"Perfect!" he grinned "We get somewhere to stay and you get some board money!"

"Exactly" she smiled

"Does your grand-daughter live there with you?" John asked as innocently as he could.

Jack shot him a stare as the old lady replied

"Yes. She does all the hard jobs that I can no longer manage. She's a good girl really"

"I bet she is!" he grinned.

TWTTWWWTWWTWTWTWTWTW

As they crossed the road and began to follow the woman along the street Hart whispered

"I've got a bad feeling about this!"

Jack was just grateful that they had somewhere comfortable to sleep for the night and, as he had been reassured that they would have their own separate rooms, he looked forward to a harassment free sleep.

"She's a little old lady! What's your problem?" he whispered across to the agent

"Little old ladies are scary!" came the reply.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"and this, Captain, is your room" the old lady said leading Jack into a double room that had two single beds pushed up against opposite walls. A small bedside table separated them.

It was plain but clean and the bed looked comfortable enough.

"This will be fine, thank you!" he smiled down at her.

"I'll send Dayna up with some food for you both shortly" she smiled and turned to go down the stairs.

"Thanks" he called after her and walked back to the first room on the corridor where he had left Hart.

Not bothering to knock he opened the door and walked straight in.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me for long!" The face looked up to leer at him.

He was lying on his bed and flicking through a list of local bars.

"Don't flatter yourself!" Jack advised and taking the list off of him in order to look through it himself he told him

"I thought it might be a good idea to discuss what we're going to do next ….. and before you say anything …. that does not include sex!"

"Oh, don't worry!" he sighed "You're safe for now…..I've got my sights set on something much younger than you!"

"Don't you dare!" he warned him "She's _too_ young and we can't afford to upset our landlady!"

"Not jealous are you?" grinned the agent, smugly.

Jack let out an exasperated breath

"I'll let you in on a little secret" he answered looking down at him

"I haven't been with anybody since my life got blown apart all those months ago and to be honest, yes, right now I probably could do with fucking somebody's brains out, BUT! … if ending the frustration means having sex with you …. then …. quite frankly, …. I'd rather have a wank!"

With that he turned and left the room.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTTWTWW

"I hope this is ok for you" Dayna smiled handing over a plate to Hart "and I'm sorry about earlier"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that!" he smiled taking the plate from her and glancing down told her

"This looks delicious"

"I hope you like it" she grinned "I made it myself!" and stepping back towards the door she asked

"What drink can I get you?"

He stepped forward and slipping his arms around her waist leaned down to whisper in her ear

"How about you drink me instead?"

"I think perhaps I should leave!" she told him

"Nonsense!" he told her "you've only just got here!"

"No, really!" she insisted as he began an assault on her pulse point

"Stay" he ghosted a breath across her neck then lifted his head to force his mouth down onto hers.

He was distracted by a movement between their bodies and as a hand drew a cold metal object from an inside jacket pocket he felt an electrical charge bolt through him. He didn't feel the second as he was already stunned and out cold on the bedroom floor.

TWTTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack lay on his bed contemplating his future.

Along with drinking and dying this was all he seemed to do lately. Deciding, finally, that his life at this very moment was shit he was startled by a knock at the door.

"Come in" he called hoping that the person walking in to disturb him wasn't Hart.

Nobody entered and nobody spoke.

"Come in!" he tried again ….. Still, nothing.

Sighing he swung himself off of the bed and walked across the room to pull the door open with a flourish.

A large boot kicked him squarely in the chest and sent him stumbling backwards. He managed to stay on his feet and looked up to see a burly looking man rushing towards him. He pulled an arm back in time to swing it but a hand grabbed him by the throat and squeezed tight. He struggled but a gun was stabbed into his chest and a jolt made him drop down onto his knees. Gasping to breathe and trying to regain his footing he was smacked across the face with the gun. The last thing he remembered was the gun being pressed into his forehead.

TWTWTWTWTWWTWTWTWTWTW

He opens his eyes ….. he's running, looking around desperately and calling out …. he can't hear his own voice. He carries on running. He's in a dark corridor and he's pushing at door after door but none will allow him access to whatever is on the other side. He's crying …. he can't hear the sobs ….. he can't feel his own tears.

He can see a door at the end of the corridor. He's running but it doesn't get any closer. He runs and runs and suddenly the door is there.

He pushes. The door gives and he steps into the open space.

Suddenly he's aware of running water and he can hear himself gasp … he's in the hub. A sob escapes his lips and he stumbles forwards placing a hand on every desk, every computer terminal, every chair back. He slowly turns and sees his office. It's in darkness. He enters the room and chokes through another sob as he sees the manhole cover to his quarters. Running his fingers over folders strewn across his desk he sits slowly down on to his chair and runs a finger along the edge of the pen holder.

He hears something ….. he steps from his office and looks across. The sound of a tap running and machinery being assembled draws his attention to the kitchen area. He dares to hope that it could be … could it? … yes! …. somebody is there. He slowly steps across the metal walkway. He's too scared to breathe; terrified that the sight before him might vanish.

The suit is crisp, the hair is neat and tidy ….. he's hearing humming ….. it's still the same tune … it's ingrained in his memory…. He loved to hear the contended humming.

He's standing behind him … please let it be him …. please!

He's quietly whispering

"Ianto?"

The figure straightens and slowly turns to face him.

"IANTO!" and he's sobbing, reaching forward to take the young man into his arms.

He's standing back and cupping his face with large shaking palms.

"I've missed you!"

He's leaning forward and letting his lips press gently against a soft and welcoming mouth that kisses back with a passion of its own.

"Tell me you still love me?" he's begging and runs a thumb across the younger mans' cheek bone.

"I still love you, Jack"

He's hearing the whisper and a gentle kiss is pressed lightly to his forehead.

"I love you too!" He's whispering back

His words are barely audible and he's crying again.

He's being embraced and rocked in a comforting motion and he's being told

"I know you do … I've always known"

He breaks the hold and kisses the mouth with passion, a passion that tells of months of unspent release and yearning and of his desperate desire to be held and loved.

Gasping as the connection is broken a finger on his lips prevents any further sound.

A thumb replaces the finger and it's slowly brushed across his bottom lip as he is told

"You are broken … let me fix you"

Then he's feeling fingers at his belt and he's moaning as a hand lightly grasps him and begins to move with slow confident strokes.

Gasps of delight morph into throaty groans and he's gently thrusting into a palm as he kisses a cheek, then a neck.

"God, I've missed this!" he's whispering then he's licking a wet line across the parted lips in front of him.

His tongue is searching and tasting the other mouth, sliding lovingly around the other tongue. Not battling for dominance, just desperately needing contact.

He's thrusting harder and gasping out a groan as he feels the other lips leave his.

He's sighing ….. the same lips are lightly brushing against his ear, then teeth are grazing against his lobe.

He's gripping shoulders as his movements become desperate and erratic and as he's staring at his lover with lust blown, misted eyes he's crying out in despair over the loss of the warm hand as it releases its grip.

He hears a hoarse whisper of

"Never forget this!"

The figure in front of him begins to lower itself to its knees.

The mouth is hot and wet and the sensation created by the familiar lips and tongue sends pulse after pulse of searing tension down in to his groin. His head is braced against the wall and lids flutter as eyes roll back. The sounds leaving his throat are wanton and obscene.

So long … he's been waiting for this for so long …. and he could never forget this feeling ….never.

His hips are thrusting and stabbing with a will of their own and he's feeling the tension; the need to release building deep inside.

"So good, Ianto!"

He's hearing himself groaning out the praise and is fisting his hands through the younger mans' hair.

"Close!" …. he's whispering the word out as a warning.

He's trying to steady his breathing; the short sharp gasping is making him see stars. He's failing miserably, and he's far too close to care.

He's feeling the pressure build and as the sensation surges forth he's not able to breath at all.

"Oh, …. God ….. fuck …. .IANTO!" he's crying out but the words are distant as the blood is pounding through his ears.

He's feeling his release and the throat swallow.

Drained, he's quietly gasping for his breath and the tears are flowing once more.

All movement stops and he's stroking his fingers through the hair below. There is no response.

"Thank you" he's whispering

There is no response

"Ianto?"

The figure below him is still and unmoving.

"Ianto?" he's shaking a hand against the head, confused and worried.

Then there's a voice, low and demanding

"Tell me you love me!"

"I love you" it's a whisper

"Tell me you love me!" the command is louder

"I love you!" the response is firmer

"TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!" it's being shouted and is intimidating

"IANTO, I LOVE YOU! ….. I love you!"

He's hearing the desperation in his voice and is sobbing again.

The figure below is beginning to rock; the shoulders rolling through a satisfied laugh.

"Ianto?" he's gazing down, upset and scared.

"What, Jack?" the laughing continues

"What's wrong? Look at me ….. please!"

He continues to stare down as the laughing subsides and the head slowly raises.

Blackened, broken, sharply pointed teeth are snarling up at him. He pushes back further on to the wall. The teeth follow and sink into him….. biting and tearing off pieces of flesh.

He hears his own scream then the pain is gone.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

He is still screaming as he opens his eyes, the tears and sweat in them blurring the vision of a ceiling above him. He tries to sit up but his head is restricted by a wide strap. There is also one across his chest and one across his hips keeping his arms pressed tightly to his sides.

He can feel something pressing against his temples and realises that there are wires trailing from either side of his head.

Managing to twist his neck slightly he can see that the wires are attached to a crude electronic device. There are wires coming from the other side of it and these are attached to a body lying on the opposite bed.

It doesn't take him long to realise that the energy from his brain signals are being converted and fed into the other person.

"Welcome back!"

The voice is cold yet familiar.

A shuffling noise gets closer and he stares in disbelief as his '_dear little old landlady_' hovers over him with a syringe gripped between her fingers.

"Ready for round two?" she grins and he feels the needle pierce in to his skin.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As a wave of panic swept over him Jack twitched his left arm in an effort to pull away from the needle.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled at the old woman

"Don't struggle so!" she scolded him "This won't take too long …. Just need a few more dream impulses from you!"

"What's in that?" he snapped as she re-aligned the syringe

"Just a sedative mixed with a little hallucinogen" she smiled "It won't hurt you!"

"You have no idea what this is doing to me!" he yelled "Why the hell are you doing this anyway and what's wrong with _him_?"

"My son surrendered his mind to a sandie" she told him "Your extraordinary brain waves are going to bring him back to us!"

"You're crazy" he spat "if it was a sand-sprite then he's gone! No one ever comes back from a dream steal!"

"He surrendered his mind in order to save his little girl, he deserves to see her again and she deserves to have her father back!"

The old lady gazed across to the prone form on the opposite bed and sighed

"Three years he's been lost to us" then looking down at Jack told him sternly "and now you are going to be the one to bring him back!"

"Look, I've had experience with this sort of thing before" he lied " let me take a look at him I might be able to help him"

"Oh, you're helping him just fine from here" she smiled

He tensed as he felt the needle pierce into his skin once more but this time a relentless call to sleep led him back into his nightmare world.

He was aware of movement around him. A distant muttering grew louder and as he lifted his head to see and hear a little clearer he saw a woman standing over him.

He was sitting at a wooden table in a farmhouse style kitchen and the woman smiling down at him could be described as nothing other than a farmers' wife.

"So glad you could join us for dinner!" she told him and placed a plate on the table in front of him.

He let his gaze fall from her rounded grinning features to the plate below. Choking through a gasp he tried to push himself away from the table but he couldn't move any part of his body from the neck down.

"What have you done to me?" he shouted

"Eat your dinner, sweetheart!" she told him and pushed the plate a little closer.

He glanced down again as the eyelids of two fleshy orbs swept open to reveal steely grey/blue irises. He swallowed as a his throat began to retch and cried out a soft

"No!"

The eyes began to moisten and tears began to flow freely from them, forming a small pool on the dinner plate.

"We thought you'd like them!"

The harsh Welsh tones of a man filled the room and moving to stand on the other side of the table he grinned down at Jack.

His yellowing teeth and unkempt appearance were suddenly very familiar and all at once Jack knew exactly where he was.

"You bastard!" he growled "What have you done to him?"

"Your little friend?" he laughed "You mean this one here?"

He snaked out his right arm and nodding to Jack to look across he grasped at a cheesecloth bag and pulled it upwards.

With a jubilant cry of "Ta da!" he exposed the battered and bruised features of the one person that Jack did not want it to be.

"No! ….. nooooo ….." He began sobbing and the man and woman laughed with delight at his distress.

Ianto had a piece of cloth pulled tightly inside his lips and he choked out his fear around the fabric. The bloodied eye sockets stared blankly ahead. The eyes on the plate continued to shed tears.

"You bastards!" Jack screamed and as Ianto rocked back and forth against the restraints holding him onto his chair he vainly tried to cross the room to help him.

"Now that's gratitude for you!" the man laughed "bring him in and feed him and that's what you get!"

His wife laughed loudly with him and suggested

"Perhaps he'd like something else to go with this!"

She tapped at the plate. The eyes rolled slightly in a pool of clear water but continued to blink up at Jack, who in turn stared back.

"What would you suggest, my lovely? A nice piece of ear, perhaps?"

The man walked to stand behind Ianto who screamed through the material.

Jack tried to move forward again but getting nowhere shouted

"Don't you fucking touch him, you sick bastard!"

Ianto was struggling as the man reached over and picked up a large carving knife. His eyes on the plate blinked wildly and the beautiful blue hue became masked by tears.

As he pulled repeatedly against his bindings the man snatched out with his right arm and held his head still.

"Please, don't"

Jack was begging and struggling to breathe through the desperate sobs choking out of him.

The knife began to slice in to the top of the left ear. Ianto screamed and began to struggle even more. The knife continued to carve downwards. The screams coming from around the gag were chilling and as he watched as blood began to pour down the side of his lovers body Jack could do nothing other than scream himself.

Hart came round with a start, his eyes snapping open he gazed around trying to focus.

He was still in the same room and he was leaning up against the bed to his right and the wall was supporting him from behind. His hands resting in his lap were tied at the wrist and his legs stretched out in front were tethered at the ankles.

As things in the room became clearer it quickly became apparent that he was not alone. A burly looking man in scruffy black jeans and a grey vest was leaning back against the bedroom door watching him intently. He was holding a familiar looking sword in his hands and on realising that Hart was staring at him he began to repeatedly un-sheath and sheath the sword.

Looking over to a small table in the corner of the room the agent could see at least two of his weapons sitting there. He flexed his right ankle against the bonds and was pretty certain that the gun normally strapped to his leg had been taken as well.

Following his eye-line the other man told him

We had to take your weapons … but you still have your personal stuff. We're not going to hurt you we just need to borrow your friend for a while."

"What have you done with him?" Hart snarled feeling the panic well up In his chest "If you've hurt him I'll kill you …. all of you!"

"Ah-ha! ….. There! ….. you see! ….. just the sort of defensive reaction I was expecting!" the man laughed "I told 'em you was pretty boys but they wouldn't have it!"

"Pretty or not" he told him "If you've hurt him you will die …. slowly!"

"I've got your weapons!" the other man pointed out before exclaiming "Oh, yeah and while we're at it, 'cause I is curious, what sort of a man carries a sword around with him?"

Hart shrugged and offered

"I don't know! Perhaps the sort that enjoys swashing and buckling? You should try it sometime … I find it very liberating!"

"Is that so?" he sneered "Well I find _you_ very irritating!"

They were both startled by the bulb hanging from the ceiling. It had begun to flicker continuously and suggested to the agent that something elsewhere in the building was draining the power supply.

With a sigh he thought to himself '_oh, Jackie Boy, what have you got yourself into this time?'_

The ear was placed behind the eyes on the plate and deep red diluted to bright scarlet as the blood swirled into the pool of clear teardrops.

Jack stared at Ianto as he hung against his restraints. The rag had been removed from his mouth and he was crying softly.

He had tried repeatedly to get across to him but some unseen force was stopping him. Breathing in deeply then sniffing up a stream of salty snot as it slid down towards his lips he called over to him.

"Ianto?"

The bloodied face was lifted in his direction. The eyes watched him from the plate and blinked a few times before he heard a hoarse whisper of

"Please help me, Jack, I'm scared!"

"Oh, God Ianto I am so sorry … I couldn't stop him!" he cried

"Nothing like a bit of fresh meat!" the wife pushed the plate closer "Go on, try some!"

"Perhaps he prefers his meat after it's been hung for a while" suggested the man and walking behind Ianto to get to the other side of the kitchen asked

"Shall I show him how we hang our meat, my love?"

The wife nodded, eyes wide with excitement.

A curtain was drawn back to reveal a meat hook suspended from the ceiling hanging from which was the lifeless form of a small Japanese woman.

"You bastards" a quiet whisper was all Jack could manage.

"She'll be perfect in four weeks or so" he was told.

He focused on Ianto who continued to rock rhythmically on the chair. He was muttering something quietly to himself. It seemed to be the same phrase over and over again.

As he concentrated on the whispers he sensed another sound to his left. It sounded as though somebody was whispering his name.

"I think your lady friend wants to tell you something!" the man smiled, the sight of his furry yellow teeth causing Jack to shudder.

He looked across. Inscrutable eyes were staring back at him.

"No, no more!" he cried and looked away.

He heard a whisper but chose to ignore it, he couldn't bear to look at her.

"I'll take a message for you!" grinned the man sarcastically and stepping up to the woman he lowered his ear to her mouth.

She whispered for a few seconds then let her head drop and began to cry quietly.

Turning back to Jack he told him

"She says this is all your fault …. and you should have left her in that prison!"

"I'm sorry" he choked

"Come on then ….eat your dinner you ungrateful bastard!" the man shouted

Jack began to shout back at him "Let them go, you've got _me_ now!"

"Oh, but _we_ don't want you!" the woman laughed "It's not us that wanted you here … it was them!"

"No!" he shouted "They wouldn't do that to me!"

Ianto lifted his head and the eyes on the plate glanced sideways

"You should have saved us, Jack. You should have cared!"

"But I do care!" he sobbed

"Oh, isn't this touching" laughed the man

Jack looked up at him and snarled

"Let them go you ugly inbred son of a bitch!"

The man looked offended but turning to his wife said

"What do you say my love? Do we let the other ones go?"

She gave a laugh and walking over to link her arm through her husbands' pointed to the plate and asked

"Do you think he would prefer some boiled tongue with the rest of his meal?"

"I think he'd enjoy that very much, my dear!" he laughed and picking up the knife from the table asked

"Shall I carve or will you?"

TWTWTWTWTWWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Problems with the power supply?" Hart was looking up at the ceiling trying to keep the concern from his face.

The flickering stopped and the bulb returned to its normal dull glow.

On receiving no reply he asked the other man

"Why do you need Jack?"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine" he told him waving the sword about in front of him.

"Well that doesn't tell me anything … and do you mind not doing that!" he snapped.

"Mother needs him for a little while" he told him flatly and continued to slice away at thin air.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed "That boy never listens … I told him …. I warned him ….. but, oh no he always knows best! He never ever takes advice you know. When we were in the agency I had to save his arse all the time! Oh, and don't get me started on the time loop! God, what an insufferable know- it- all! If he wasn't so God damned cute I'd have shot him years ago!"

He glanced up to see if he was beginning to irritate the other man then continued

"It was him that wanted to …."

"Do you _ever_ stop fucking talking?" his captor had finally had enough.

He winked and told him

"Only when I've got something in my mouth!"

The other man pulled a face and housed the sword back in its scabbard.

He looked as though he was going to make another comment but the light began to flicker again.

'_Ok, not looking good' _Hart's mind was racing '_come on think of something … come on ….. think!'_

Suddenly inspired he looked up and told him

"Need the can!"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWW

"Get the fuck off of me!" Ianto was struggling to get away from the man as he once more grabbed hold of his head.

"Please" Jack was pleading "Use me …..take me ….leave him alone …please …..Look, I'm begging you ….. please don't hurt him anymore!"

"Now where would be the fun in that!" he laughed down at him then instructed

"Pinch his nose my love and when his mouth opens grab his tongue with those tongs!"

Ianto tried to pull away once more but the farmer held the knife to his throat.

"I swear I am going to make you suffer for this!" Jack promised. He had begun to shake and was trying to block out the cries of fear coming from his lover.

"Ready, my dear?" asked the wife

The man gave a quick nod and as Iantos' tongue was gripped firmly with the tongs he leant over him and brought the knife down to rest against the right hand side of it.

A wave of panic swept over Jack and with a desperate cry of

"NOOOOOOO!" he was suddenly moving through the air and barrelling the husband and wife out of the way.

Instinctively he enveloped Ianto protectively in his arms.

Looking up quickly he saw the man coming towards them both with the knife.

The last thing he remembered was telling Ianto

"I've got you!"

"You need the what?" the man looked up at Hart confused

"The can! …. you know! ….. the john?" he told him

"I haven't got a clue what you're on about" he said shrugging his shoulders and awaiting further explanation.

"I NEED A PISS!" he shouted across the room.

"Well, why couldn't you have just said that in the first place? Keep coming out with all this shit pretty boy language!" he scoffed

"It's twentieth century slang!" he snarled "and by the way the pretty boy digs are starting to get slightly offensive now!"

"Tough!" he snarled back "You know what they say! ….. If you can't stand the heat ….stay out of his backside!"

He began laughing loudly and standing offered a hand down to the agent.

"I can't stand!" he pointed out

"So what do you suggest?" he laughed "that I untie your ankles and watch you run away?"

"Er, guessing you might shoot me if I do that!" he sighed.

The man crouched down and wriggling his fingers on the other side of his gun loosened the knots and pulled the rope free.

"Right, come on then" he told him "the ' _can!_ ' Is next door!"

"Thanks" he smiled trying to keep him on side.

Gripping on to a bicep with one hand and pointing his gun with the other he led him to the small room next door. Kicking out with his foot the door flew open and he pushed him inside. The pan itself was just to the left, directly inside the doorway. Hart turned to face it and looking across to the other man gestured down to his wriggling fingers.

"Are you going to let me do this or are you going to get it out for me?"

"I'm not touching that ….. I know where it's been!" he sneered

As Hart glared at him he relented and told him

"I'll untie your hands but I want to see them at all times … no funny business … I'll be standing right here!"

"How about I lean on the wall in front" he offered not believing that this man was actually going to untie him "my aim _is _pretty good!"

"Ok" he nodded "But don't forget ….. any funny business …. I'll blow yer brains out!"

The man grappled with gun and knots once more until the hands were free.

True to his word the agent let himself fall forward on to the wall and braced himself on his palms. Looking down between his arms he shifted about trying to line himself up with the bowl below then sighed as the pressure on his bladder began to ease.

Lifting one hand off of the wall he waved his fingers at the other man and pointed downwards. Reaching down he gave himself a vigorous shake sending droplets of golden liquid flying off in all directions then he grinned as they began to trickle down the wall to the side and In front. Putting himself away he jiggled up and down on the spot and managed to get the zipper back up with one hand.

Noting that his need for ' a piss ' had distracted the other guy as planned he seized the momentary lapse of attention.

Reaching out with his left foot he hooked the bathroom door and flicked it shut.

His assumption of what would happen next was also spot on and as he pushed himself back from the wall the momentum took him out of the way of the bullet as it spun through the wood , missing his chest by millimetres. In the split second he had before the door was kicked back open he thrust his right hand down inside the back of his jeans and pulled out a miniature revolver. He had one chance and one shot … the bullet bored its way into the other guys forehead and he slumped forward.

As he left the bathroom he turned and stretched across the body to pick up the other mans' gun.

Stepping out on to the landing he looked up as the lights began to flicker again and as an electrical buzzing noise filled the corridor he spun to look in the direction it was coming from.

Jack clung on tightly as a dizziness sent him reeling. As the room stopped spinning he stayed with his arms stilled wrapped around Ianto.

A sudden chill swept over him and he slowly lifted his head expecting to see the farmer ready to carve in to them both.

The atmosphere was damp and cold and as he shivered he pulled his head back to see how the younger man was.

He stumbled backwards in shock as the complete and intact features of his lover stared back at him. With a delighted cry he lunged forward and drew him into a tight hug.

"You're ok!" he whispered kissing the ear that a few seconds ago had been served up for dinner.

When Ianto didn't respond he pulled back again and shaking his shoulders asked loudly

"You ok?"

He nodded an affirmative then smiled and as Jack leaned in he let him kiss him gently.

The captain lifted himself away and smiled back at him.

Without warning Ianto suddenly put a hand on the back of Jacks head and as he ruffled his hair he placed a firm kiss to his temple and told him

"You have to go now!"

Jack shook his head and laughed

"Oh, no I'm not going anywhere ever again!"

"I'm sorry, Jack, but I'm afraid you are!" he told him

As hands began to pull him backwards Jack reached out to try and grab onto him. He could hear a voice telling him

"Captain, come on! We've got to do this now!"

He struggled and letting his head swing round wildly he took in the presence of the familiar looking people hustling around him and registered the reason for the temperature drop.

The holding facility was just as he remembered it, cold and uninviting, but the chill that ran through him at that point had no bearing on the temperature of the place.

"We haven't got much time! ….. Captain! … come on! … let's do this!"

He stared at Ianto who was standing motionless twenty feet in front of him.

"Jack!" another voice to his side tried to get his attention

"No!" he shook his head

"You've got to do this now or it'll be too late!" the voice told him

He continued to stare at Ianto and simply shook his head.

He struggled as hands grabbed at him from both sides and another leaned in front of him to initiate the command.

"NO! You can't do this!" he yelled and pulled frantically as the equipment around them buzzed and hummed into life.

Ianto stared straight at him and as tears began to slide down his face he mouthed

"I love you"

"Please, don't ….. not again …. not him"

Jack knew it was pointless to struggle and just stared as Iantos' mouth opened and a high pitched note echoed up to the rafters.

He just stood and stared for several minutes, tears falling freely down his face. It was only as the blood began to flow from Iantos' nose and his body began to shake that he began to shake uncontrollably himself. The loud sobs wracking through him not disguising the high pitched note as it became louder and louder.

He looked up sharply as the tone stopped and he heard Iantos voice

"Jack, I'm scared, please help me!"

Jacks face contorted as he sobbed even louder. He tried to pull away from the hands but they held on fast.

"Ianto, I can't help you!" he cried over to him "I'm so sorry!"

The tone was back again and the trembling man in front of him was suddenly oblivious to his surroundings.

Somewhere in the back of his head Jack could hear somebody calling his name. He tried to recognise the voice but it stopped calling him. A few seconds later it was back again and he felt compelled to go to the voice.

Looking over to Ianto he told him

"Ianto! … I have to go now …. I'll get you back somehow … I promise!"

There was no movement from the mouth but he could hear Ianto in his head

"Jack, please don't leave me!"

As the voice in his head called out his name again he sobbed

"I'm sorry …. I'm so sorry"

With a skip Hart began to race along past door after door until he was standing outside the one where the noise was coming from.

He listened. There were no voices.

With one kick the door flew open and raising the gun he stepped inside.

In a blink he had registered …. the body on the bed to the right … Jack's trembling and twitching body on the one on the left and the old lady who had stood and was moving towards him with a syringe.

"Back off!" he yelled pointing the gun at her then looking across to Jack he yelled at her

"Let him go! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"He's ok, son" she told him "I'm just borrowing some of his wave patterns"

"Oh, really? I don't think so! Disconnect him!" he yelled

"We're nearly done" she smiled "His dreams are so intense! It must work this time!"

"You are crazy, old woman" he spat "and trust me if it's dreams and memories you're after he's are not the ones you want to be sharing!"

"You are wrong, young man" she told him

"No grandma" he said very calmly "I am never wrong!" and he shot her between the eyes.

As she stumbled backwards on to the device it gave a loud crack and a hiss then fell silent.

Hart stepped to the bed on the right and sighed

"Sorry, but you were never coming back from this" and shot the comatose form in the head.

Crossing over to Jack he began calling his name and released the strap around his head. He was still trembling through a dream and tears were sliding from beneath closed lids leaving wet trails across his ears and trickling slowly down on to his neck.

Hart began calling his name again and pulled the wires away from his head. There was still no response. Pulling the other two straps off of him he called again. He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and a constricting panic was creeping across his chest.

Suddenly Jacks' eyes shot open and he was crying out

"I'm sorry … I'm so sorry"

The agent sighed with relief and looking down at him grinned

"I bet you are!"

Five minutes later Jack was sitting back on the bed with his legs pulled up close and his head resting on his knees.

"Well, aren't you going to say it?" he spoke directly into his knee caps

"Wouldn't dream of it!" smiled Hart "Although I do seem to remember saying something about little old ladies being scary!"

"I knew it! Couldn't resist, could you?" Jack laughed lifting his head up "Go on! Just say it!"

"Told you so!" the agent grinned

Jack, smiling rubbed his hands over his face then breathed out a sincere

"Thanks"

"No problemo!" he grinned at him

Jack cringed and told him

"That is the last time you will ever say that in my presence! Understood?"

Hart laughed and asked

"How do you feel? Are you up to moving yet…we really should get out of here!"

Jack gave a nod and swung himself off of the bed. Picking up his coat from a chair he slipped it over his shoulders.

As he stepped over to Hart he took the gun from him began to inspect it.

"I can't say I agree with your little old lady theory entirely" he told him not taking his eye from the gun

"But in this case, my friend …. you are spot on!"

His face was suddenly devoid of any emotion whatsoever. Without taking a breath he stared down at the woman and slowly lowered his arm.

Her body jumped repeatedly from the floor as he emptied the gun into her already lifeless form.

With bullets spent he calmly turned to Hart and said

"Let's go"

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Where's the girl?" Jack asked as they walked cautiously along the landing to descend the stairs.

"Haven't seen her!" lying came naturally to him

"Well, she'd have been up here by now if she was in the building. Are there any others?"

"Only that one in the bathroom" the agent leaned against the wall at the top of the stairs to buckle his sword around his waist.

"That's the one that took me out earlier !….. so, can we assume it's just Ma Baker and her two boys in the building?" he stopped on the fifth step to turn and look up at him.

"Don't forget the crazy grand-daughter! She might still be here somewhere! I vote we just sign the visitors book and go!"

Jack looked perturbed and turning to continue down the stairs told him

"I want to have a quick look 'round first … see what else is here"

.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs he told Hart quietly

"I'm gonna check that room over there ….. you take the kitchen"

"er, okay?" he shrugged still preferring his idea of vacating the premises.

.

Jack slowly twisted the door handle and pushed gently, waiting for movement on the other side. Satisfied there was nobody in the room he pushed the door fully open and entered.

A quick glance around told him he had found what he was looking for and stepping over to a cabinet against the right hand wall he let his fingers glide through the bottles on the tray.

Choosing a half bottle of clear liquid he pulled the stopper with his teeth and transferring it into his fingers sniffed at the drink. With a quick shrug of his shoulders he lifted the bottle to his mouth and took a swig.

"Wow!" a hoarse croak was followed by gasps as he tried to swallow against the burning at the back of his throat.

Another two gulps of the illegal brew passed his lips then trying to choke quietly he replaced the stopper and dropped the bottle into the large side pocket of his coat.

A further search in the cupboard below gifted him with an unopened bottle of the same mixture. He smiled in delight and secreted this one into the inside pocket to sit in harmony alongside the gun he had taken off of Dayna in the bar.

A modicum of contentment swept over him …. He had alcohol and he was armed!

.

"There's no one here" Hart told him as they met up in the hallway.

"Gun shots must have frightened the girl off" he decided "Come on, let's get out of here!"

"Oh, now he wants to leave!" snarked the agent following him out into the street.

.

As the front door closed behind them another small door in the side wall slowly opened. Dayna stepped out of the hall cupboard then after checking that she was on her own ran swiftly up the stairs.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

.

They walked silently back along the street. It was almost daylight and dark clouds in the distance threatened to douse them with yet another follicle damaging shower.

Jack seemed preoccupied and Hart was tempted to ask him exactly what sort of dreams he'd been having.

As if sensing there was something on his mind Jack turned to him suddenly and demanded

"What?"

One look into his pained and angry eyes told him not to push anything and he found himself shrugging

"Nothing! Just wondered where we could get something to eat this time of day!"

"Liar!" he snarled then as they drew level with an alleyway he instructed

"Wait here!"

"Why? What are you doing now?" he exclaimed a hint of panic in his normally cocky voice.

"Well, if it's ok with you, oh great protector, I thought I might take a leak!" he said sarcastically, turning briefly to walk backwards then spun back around and strode into the alley.

.

Deciding that he was out of sight he reached into a side pocket and pulled out the half bottle of moonshine. With shaking hands he pulled the stopper free and raised the bottle to his lips. Leaning back onto a building he took three big gulps and let his head fall back, grimacing as the burning assaulted his throat lining.

As the raw pain eased he looked skywards and clenched his eyes shut tight. Images of Ianto being tortured and crying out to him burned into his brain and he decided …. no more, he couldn't do this anymore.

As a single tear began to slide down his cheek he reached into his inside pocket and pulled out the gun. The cold metal gave him hope, he could escape for just a little while. He could be free of the pain and the guilt.

Bringing his left hand down to his right he felt his way along the gun and gripped at the catch preparing to pull back and arm. Taking a deep breath he made to slide the mechanism but was stopped by a warm hand resting gently on his own. He stilled as the familiar voice whispered

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do this!"

Letting out a gut wrenching sob he let himself slide down the wall to sit on his haunches and as his shoulders rocked he cried like a baby.

With hands still holding the gun he raised both arms to envelope his head and stayed there rocking to and fro choking out loud sobs.

His ex partner suddenly felt helpless yet angry at the same time and crouching down he laid a hand on Jacks' shoulder hoping that knowing he was not on his own would help ease the pain. But nothing was ever going to ease the torment tearing him up inside.

"What the fuck has happened to you?" he sighed and gripping tightly onto his wrists prised the arms away from his head.

Jack tugged away from him in an attempt to return the protection to his head but Hart held firm and said loudly

"Jack? Look at me!"

The sobbing continued.

"Jack! Look at me! Come on, buddy! I know you're in there somewhere!"

Jack lifted a wet face to stare up at him and begged

"Let me do this?"

He brushed at his wet cheeks with the backs of his fingers and told him quietly

"No more dying! " then in a brighter voice announced

"I promised I'd help you and now I'm going to! Come on stand up…. we're going on a little journey!"

Jack ignored him preferring to stay where he was …. wallowing.

"Come on! I said up!"

Hart reached down and gripping under his arms began to haul him back upright.

"I don't need your help!" he sniffed pushing him away and lifted the gun.

"Oh, please! Will you stop waving that thing around and hold on!" he gave him an exasperated look and held up his arm.

"Where are you planning on dragging me to this time?" he sneered sarcastically

"Jackie Boy!" he grinned tapping on his manipulator then grabbing at Jacks hand before he could disagree

"You are off to Rehab!"

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

.

_

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"I am not going to rehab!"

"Too late! You're already here!"

As a pungent aroma of incense mixed with antiseptic assaulted his nostrils Jack screwed up his face and sneezed.

"Welcome to the System Five Rehabilitation Clinic!"

A sickeningly sweet pre- recorded voice floated around the small waiting room.

"Please take a seat as someone will attend to you shortly!"

The message was rounded off with a Tibetan clink of finger cymbals.

"I am not staying here!" the statement came out as a desperate growl.

"Sit down, Jack! The nice lady said to take a seat!"

Hart nodded to a row of seats further in to the room.

"Give me that!" Jack snatched out to grasp at his manipulator "I am not staying in a place like this!"

"Get off …. off ….leave it! Let go!"

He twisted trying to get away from Jacks grasp as his arms snaked around him still trying to grapple the wristband off of him.

"Give … me … it!" Jack huffed struggling to turn him back to face him.

As the agent continued to twist and pull away from him Jack made another lunge at his back and with a loud expulsion of air Hart dropped to all fours with Jack on top him, the great coat creating a woollen tent effect around them both.

Before they had a chance to recover to a standing position a door slid back and an elderly looking bitch from Cannis Major entered the room.

They froze in embarrassment as she peered at them through the soft layers of fur surrounding her surprised and intrigued amber eyes.

"Good Morning Gentlemen!" she eventually said in a matronly manner

"I take it you're both here to sign on to our sex addiction scheme!"

Her lashes blinked expectantly as she waited for a reply.

.

"John!" the voice was low and displeased.

"Jack?"

"Get me out of here! …. Now!"

Jack pushed himself upwards and into a crouching position then standing turned to look at the canine and informed her

"There seems to have been a mistake … we're not supposed to be here!"

"Standard denial response ….. we're used to that here!" she told him flatly.

He glared at Hart who shrugged and smiled helpfully

"At least it's taken your mind off of shooting yourself for a while!"

"Ah! My apologies! You are here to sign up to our suicide scheme!" smiled the bitch as if all was suddenly becoming clear to her.

"If you don't get me out of here within the next ten seconds I am going to shoot the pair of _you_ instead!"

The top lip curled in a Harkness snarl and he gave a quick flick of his eyebrows to suggest an expectant '_well?'_

"But, I'm doing this for your own good, honey!" the agent sighed across to him then turning to face the nurse told her

"Oh, and by the way … he's here for alcohol dependency ….. not suicide!"

Jack turned his face to the nurse

"Excuse me for one moment, Madam!"

There were certain lines that you could get away with crossing with Captain Jack Harkness …. he could be tolerant, accommodating , even humility wasn't beyond him and on certain days, for the benefit of others, he could even suffer the piss being taken out of him! But, all things considered, today was not one of those days!

He shot forward and grabbed the agent by the throat and growled

"I am NOT here to sign up for ANYTHING! Now! GET me out of here or I swear this will be your LAST resting place!"

"Anger management?" suggested the bitch stepping back slightly.

Hart attempted to clear his throat under the fist that was knotted in the front of his jacket and pressing firmly on to his adams apple.

He croaked out a

"Do you mind?" and gestured with his eyes down to Jacks' fist.

Jack let out a slow breath and released his grip slightly but not completely.

"Jack" he squeaked then clearing his throat continued "You need help!... you can't go on like this! I'm serious! This place isn't a weekend break. They can help you!"

.

"I can stop the drinking any time I want to!" he told him firmly

"It's just that at this present time …. I don't want to! So let me deal with this on my own….ok?"

He released his grip completely and stepped back from him.

"Do yourself a favour, Jack!" Hart shook his head in despair

"Stop _dealing_ with it and take a pill!"

.

"I'll leave you two gentlemen to it!" sighed the nurse deciding that there was no hope for either of them and as she stepped backwards out of the room the door slid shut.

"Sorry that's never gonna happen!" he smiled resignedly.

"Well, how about we try to get you back!" suggested the agent "You might be able to sort out your problems better there!"

Jack shrugged

"Exactly how do you suggest we do that then?"

"Why don't we try the terminal? You get all sorts of travellers there. You might find someone willing to transport you!" he shrugged and pursed his lips. "I can get you that far. The rest is up to you!... that's If you want to."

"Worth a try I s'pose" he sighed and watched as Hart flipped open his wristband to punch in the new coordinates.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

.

They stared out through the glass at the different ships docking and then leaving again, their imperceptible movement away from the station being suddenly transformed by pulses of colour and intense white flares as they disappeared into other dimensions.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

The question was asked quietly and hopefully.

"I'll be better on my own" the message was clear.

"Of course, you know I agreed with the General to look after you until you were ok!" he was still trying

"Did he pay you up front?"

Hart looked sheepishly out through the glass.

Jack laughed quietly

"Thought so! Don't worry…. you've got your payment …. and if I ever see him again I'll let him know him you earned it ..… which I suppose, in a way you have, really"

"Really? Have I?" he gasped

"I'm going now." he told him not wanting to get drawn in any further

"I'm just gonna hang around the port for a while and see if anyone can give me a ride home!"

"I could look after you, you know! You might even enjoy the company!"

"Hey" he turned to frown at him "I might be warming to you again but you're not that hot!"

"I looked after you before! I could do it again! Five years remember!"

"John, we both know that was just a nice little story made up for the benefit of others! ….Ok, yes we got stuck in a time loop ….. but I don't recall you ever looking after me!"

"But I was a good wife! ….. I could be a better wife! … I really don't mind if I have to be the wife again!"

Jack sighed feeling sad for the desperate man pleading in front of him but nonetheless told him firmly

"I do not need a wife! ….. I will never need a wife!... You, my friend, have never _been_ a wife and for the rest of humanities sake I hope you never _are_ one!"

"That's a no then, is it?"

"Go!" he laughed "and stay safe!"

The agent stepped up to him and closing his eyes pressed their lips firmly together.

"'Til the next time!" he whispered and pressing down on to his band vaporised from sight.

.

Jack drew in a deep breath and let it out very slowly. He was back to normal … on his own again.

He already felt better for being in the bustling space terminal ….. so much ( and so many!) to observe.

His mind began to fill with thoughts of things other than his grief and loss and guilt.

.

Deciding to bin the moonshine before he was accosted with it he reached into the patch pocket on the side of his coat.

Frowning at the lack of glass bottle he stilled his hand as it landed on something that definitely wasn't there the last time he felt.

Pulling his hand free he looked down to see a leather holster … in which was housed his Webley.

"How did he do that?" he laughed out loud.

Feeling in to the inside pocket realised that the other bottle and gun were also missing.

"Son of a ….." He grinned and feeling happier and a lot less burdened than he had done in a long, long time he descended on the terminus bar… he was going to order himself a large mineral water on the rocks and then he was going to raise a toast to Captain John Hart!

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The departure lounge was bustling and noisy and provided a much needed distraction from the important decisions that needed to be made.

As he gazed around at the swathe of creatures jostling for position at the departure screens he marvelled at how easily they all accepted one another. It could have been mistaken for a typical mundane weekend rush in any of the major twentieth century terminals …. except, of course, for the fact that you would never have seen a Judoon officer drinking at the bar or ,even more worryingly, have a gurgling Hath making eyes at you!

.

As he took another swig of his water Jack watched as the bartender went from one side of the bar to the other. Could he be bothered? … He _was_ quite attractive …. and fairly hot!

.

With a sigh he acknowledged that he wasn't in the mood and decided that his lack of enthusiasm must be affecting his pheromones because the young man hadn't flirted with him once. Normally this would have dented his ego but he didn't seem to mind anymore.

.

A voice sounded over the speaker system and the bar fell into a brief silence as every creature listened out for a familiar language or dialect. After five minutes of hearing fifteen versions of the same announcement a few of the travellers headed for the red gate and as the music came blaring back through the system the rest of the assembled crowd carried on with their rowdy conversations.

.

Jack smiled at the bartender who had actually decided to notice him at last. … Perhaps he wasn't losing it after all!

He finished his drink and held his glass up as a hint. The young man pushed away from the counter he was leaning against and stepped across to take the glass from his hand.

.

"Same again?" he guessed with a smile

.

"Sure, why not? ….. Unless there's something else on offer!" Jack smiled suggestively.

The barman winked at him and turned to get him another glass of water.

"Yep. Still got it!" he said quietly to himself and as the glass was handed back to him he let a finger brush against the back of the other mans' hand.

.

"What shuttle are you on?" the question was asked with an inviting smile.

.

"Don't know yet, haven't made my mind up! Why? Do you wanna go for a ride with me?"

.

He grinned realising it had been far too long since he'd said anything like that.

.

The bartender laughed and leaning forward whispered

.

"Well, you don't hang about do you!"

.

"My new motto" he told him "Seize the moment!"

.

HE took a minute to study him before announcing

.

"Don't recall seeing you in here before!"

.

He stepped back away from the counter

.

"I think I would've remembered the coat!"

.

"You like it? It looks better hanging on a hook in a bedroom!"

.

As the words tumbled out of his mouth Jack began to laugh and shaking his head admitted

.

"Sorry, can't believe I just said that ….. bit out of practise!"

.

"It did sound a bit desperate!" he was told "But don't worry I'm sure you'll get back into the swing of things very soon!"

.

As a shout rang out from the other side of the bar the young man smiled an apology and left to serve another customer.

.

Almost as soon as he walked away another man slouched onto the counter top next to him and stared at his side profile.

.

Twitching distractedly as he watched the Captains' eyes follow the young man across to the other side of the bar he cleared his throat loudly.

.

Jack, already pissed off that this guy was invading his space, turned slowly to look directly at him.

.

He had unkempt greasy hair and was sporting a black leather jacket that had definitely seen better days!

With a waft of stale smelly breath he told Jack

.

"I think you'll find he prefers the leather look!"

.

Jack's face contorted in disgust at the smell and blanking the other man completely he held his breath and turned back towards the bar.

.

"I said ….." began the other man

.

"I heard what you said the first time!" interrupted Jack not looking at him

.

"Then back off Pal!" he sneered "He's already spoken for….besides, shouldn't you be hitting on somebody your own age?"

.

Jack stood abruptly and his stool flew out behind him.

.

As the other man squared up to him a desperate voice shouted across the counter top for them both to stop.

.

Looking over to the frantic bartender Jack informed him

.

"Your friend here just insulted me!"

.

"Look, I'm sorry about that!" he apologised and looking to the other man begged in a hesitant voice "Leave it ….. please …. I'm sorry, I'll stop flirting ….don't hurt him!"

.

Jack snorted. …. As if that was going to happen!

.

He raised an eyebrow at the obnoxious creep in front of him.

.

"What, Granddad? You think you're better than me?" he laughed.

.

Stepping back to get a better swing Jack found himself being bear hugged from behind.

.

Twisting his head around he found the gurgling mask of the Hath in his face.

.

"Just go and wait outside!" begged the bartender "I finish in an hour. We can go back to yours!"

.

This seemed to placate the other man and with one last sneer in Jack's direction he left the lounge.

.

As he watched the other guy leave Jack glared after him. The reminder of him being a granddad had hurt. But, surprisingly, what had hurt most was the fact that this other guy had thought he looked old enough to be one.

'_A random insult!' _he decided '_and totally unfounded!'_

.

"I'm sorry about him" the bartender sighed as Jack sat back on his stool "He gets jealous easily!"

.

"You're together?" asked Jack his voice rising an octave in disbelief.

.

"He thinks we are" he told him with a sigh "But you saw what he's like, it's easier not to argue with him."

.

"You can do a hell of a lot better than him!" Jack scowled.

.

The young man shrugged his shoulders and took a step further along the counter to serve another customer.

.

Jack sighed in annoyance and took a sip of his water.

.

The voice rang out over the tannoy again and as everybody strained to listen the departure details were relayed in one language after another.

.

None of the details were relevant to Jack as he still didn't have a clue as to where he was going. Mulling over his failed attempt at pulling he decided that the next person he approached would be charging for their services.

.

With the announcement over, the music assaulted his ears again.

Taking a sip from his glass he watched with interest as an Adipose baby squidged its way along the bar top to fall with a squeal over the side. A moment later the bartender was once again in front of him and as Jack was starting to wish that the young man would leave well alone he handed him a piece of folded paper.

.

"From the man over there!" he told him gesturing to the far side of the lounge.

.

Jack looked up and was stunned to see the Doctor staring sadly back at him. He watched him for a second, the confusion evident in his face.

.

The Doctor nodded at the piece of paper indicating that he wanted him to read it!

.

Looking down as he unfolded it he stared at the Doctor's handwriting _…. His name is Alonso _…

.

Looking up at him still confused he watched as the other man gestured for him to take a look to his left. … A young naval officer was removing his cap and sitting at the bar next to him.

.

As he looked up once more the Doctor touched one finger to the side of his head in a salute.

.

He sensed a great sadness in the older man's face but acknowledged him straight away with a firm salute of his own.

.

Giving Jack one final sad glance the Time Lord turned and began to walk from the lounge.

.

Jack folded the piece of paper slowly and turning to look at the young man enquired

.

"So, Alonso?"

.

The naval officer slowly turned his head to gaze at him with suspicion

.

"Going my way?" he continued.

.

"How do you know my name?" came the immediate response.

.

Jack smiled and told him

.

"I'm kinda psychic!"

.

Laughing as if he was embarrassed all of a sudden he listened as Alonso asked

.

"Really?"

.

"Yeah!" he nodded straight away.

.

The young officer eyed him suspiciously before raising his voice slightly in asking

.

"and what am I thinking right now?"

.

Jack grinned, guessing what it would probably be and told him

.

"Oh, yeah!"

.

"I'm not quite sure what to say now!" admitted the young man

.

"I know you're not!" he laughed "I'm psychic, remember!"

.

"How about …. What way are you going?" smiled Alonso "Will that do for a start?"

.

Jack smiled and nodded

.

"Was thinking about going home actually!" he admitted

.

Then it suddenly hit him. He wanted to go home! The Doctor could get him home!

.

"Alonso!" he said standing "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back I just need to check something out!"

.

Peering across to the bartender, who had immediately looked up as he stood, he grinned

.

"Please get my friend here anything he wants….put it on my tab!"

.

Placing a hand lightly on the young officers upper arm he smiled

.

"Please, I'll only be a second then I'll come back and explain"

.

Alonso shrugged and nodded then turned to watch as this confusing yet devilishly handsome stranger made to run out of the lounge.

.

As he neared the sliding glass panels he shouted back to the barman

.

"You'd better give me another water as well, hopefully I'm going to need it!"

.

Turning to face the exit Jack hovered anxiously as the doors slid slowly back then he ran through onto the air-locked concourse where the Doctor was just about to close the door of the Tardis.

.

Shouting loudly to get his attention he sighed with relief as the familiar coat and suit emerged back out onto the decking.

.

TWTWWTTWTWTWTWTWW

.

The naval officer stared intently at the two men as they engaged in an animated conversation. He had recognised the other man straight away as being the Doctor….. A man to whom he would be eternally grateful. …. He owed his very existence to him.

.

The body language between the two men was at first defensive but then became resigned and more intimate.

.

The handsome stranger drew the Doctor In to a comforting hug.

.

He in turn tapped a hand appreciatively on the other man's back.

.

Alonso watched fascinated as his old acquaintance pushed lightly against the front of the other man trying to dislodge himself from the hug. It was more than obvious that the younger man had no intentions of letting go.

.

Finally the Doctor said something to him and he stepped back, wiping at his face as he did so.

.

Taking hold of the younger man's wrist the Doctor reached inside his coat to bring out a familiar looking sonic device. He aimed it at the strap on his wrist then returned it to his coat.

.

The two men exchanged a few more words and the younger man stepped forward to give the Doctor one final embrace before leaning back and placing a brief yet tender kiss to his unsuspecting lips.

.

Both men laughed as he said something hoping to disguise his embarrassment then after one more salute he stepped back into the Tardis.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack took three steps back as the sound of a stringed instrument being strangled filled the air.

.

His hair and coat blew in every direction as a vortex induced wind filled the area.

.

The Tardis disappeared from view and he stood transfixed….. his heart was breaking.

.

Tears continued to trickle slowly down across his cheeks to drip from a quivering chin.

.

Yet another person he was never going to see again. How many more times was he going to have to suffer like this?

.

Sniffing in deeply and wiping his face he tried to ignore the constricting grip around his heart and turned to walk back into the departure lounge.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Alonso looked up at Jack as he walked back over to him and seeing the grief etched in his face asked

.

"Are you ok?"

.

Jack nodded and sat back down next to him.

.

Looking up to the bartender he sighed

.

"You better change mine to a scotch."

.

Giving him a minute before he pressed any further the officer took surreptitious sideway glances.

.

The tears were drying into streaks down his face but it didn't seem to bother him. As he closed his eyes slowly and took a long swig of the scotch that had just been placed before him Alonso chanced

.

"The Doctor? Is there something wrong? Is he ok?"

.

Jack looked up immediately

.

"You do know him after all then!"

.

"Yeah" he nodded "Why do you say it like that?"

.

"He knows _you_!" he shrugged and handed him the piece of paper from his pocket.

.

He read it and smiled

.

"So, you're not psychic then!"

.

"Nope" he smiled and sniffing back his running nose admitted "I'm a fraud!"

.

"So, could the Doctor help you?" he smiled, already guessing that he couldn't

.

"I thought he might be able take me back home" he sighed "But he's running out of …. he hasn't got the time"

.

"So, how are you going to get home?"

.

Jack lifted his wrist " He's set me up for a one off journey back to the time line I need to be in"

.

"Bit flashier than mine!" smiled the officer lifting his wrist and displaying his own band.

.

Jack looked at it closely and observed

.

"Short hop device …. You haven't got far to go then?"

.

"No, I just wanted to escape from the madness for a while!" he laughed

.

"So, Alonso …. Where is this mad place that you come from?"

.

The young man raised his fingers to his temple in a salute

.

"First Officer Alonso Frame of the Star Ship Titanic!"

.

Jack froze but managed a bright

.

"Captain Jack Harkness at your service, Sir!"

.

After they shook hands Jack smiled

.

"So, that's where you know the Doctor from!"

.

Alonso nodded and ventured

.

"From the appearance guessing you're more of an airborne Captain!"

.

Jack nodded and smiled.

.

"When have you got to get back?" he asked hoping it wouldn't be soon.

.

"Soon" Alonso sighed predictably.

.

Jack looked disappointed and drank the rest of his scotch.

.

"You look like you're having a really bad day!"

.

The young officer looked almost embarrassed as he added

.

"Guessing you could do with a freshen up! Why don't you come back with me for a while? …. I could give you the guided tour!"

.

"Are you sure?" the Captain couldn't disguise his excitement.

.

Alonso grinned and told him

"Captain, settle your bill and grab your coat ….. …. You're going sailing!"

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Wait here a second ….. I just need to nip back and warn certain people that I'm bringing a visitor on board."

Alonso pressed his thumb down on to a small button on his wrist band and faded from view with a grin on his face.

"He left his cap!" pointed out the barman walking across to Jack.

"He's coming back for me!" he told him with a grin

Gripping the peak of the cap between his finger and thumb he lifted it from the counter top and positioned it carefully on his head.

"Suits you! … You should wear it later!" the young man told him with a wink.

"You think so?" he grinned "It suits me? ….. Really?"

"Definitely!" he nodded "but I'm not sure it goes with the coat though!"

.

At this precise moment a seemingly agitated Officer Frame shimmered into view and reaching over to snatch the cap back gave an indignant gasp of

"Do you mind! ….. You can get five terms for impersonating an officer you know!"

"I didn't know, no!" Jack replied in his defence.

"Guess you're not going to be wearing it later after all!" laughed the bartender.

"What?" Alonso asked abruptly not sure if he'd heard correctly.

"Don't put money on it!" Jack grinned as Alonso whined out another confused

"What?"

.

After securing a short hop device around Jacks' wrist the young officer instructed

"Right make sure you press the button on the left … not the right! Do you think you can manage that?"

"May be a little too complicated … but I'll give it a whirl!" came the amused reply.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TWTW TW TW

.

As they materialised on board the ship Jack gazed around him in amazement.

Although all of the equipment was brand new the whole lay out and feel of the room was future retro …. even down to the totally unnecessary circular pad he'd just transported on to.

"Wow! He grinned stepping down from the raised platform and turning full circle to take in the Enterprise style theme

"Don't happen to have anyone called Scotty on board do you?"

"Urghmmffff! … every flaming time!" groaned Alonso

"Can't we just have one person from Earth come on board without mentioning that name?"

"You do you know who he is, right?" asked Jack incredulously

"An institution in his own right…. That's all! …. Rule number one of space travel Alonso! …. Never dis a Trekkie!"

He stepped in and around the consoles running a finger along the surfaces

"Ianto would love this!" he grinned adding "I don't suppose you've got a guy in a tux at the bar drinking Martinis … have you?"

.

"I have no idea what you're on about!" came the reply "But if you're a fan of space travel you're in for a treat! Come on ….. I'll show you the engine room first!"

As he beckoned for Jack to follow him he turned back and smiled

"Operation Happy Jack is under way! Captain prepare to be distracted!"

.

He led him out into a corridor and along to an old style Otis.

They stepped into the ornately decorated elevator which began to glide downwards, passing through several floors until they came to a gentle halt.

"After you!" smiled Alonso as the door slid back and followed Jack as he stepped out of the elevator and into the vast space that was the heart of the ship.

"Wow!" was all he could think of saying again.

His face shone like a kid at Christmas! Looking upwards he peered into the dark above him …. it was endless.

His face danced back and forth as he marvelled at the walls on either side with their endless vertical panels of green and white lights that pulsed and ran from the floor right up into the distance and out of sight

"This is so cool!" he gasped "Oh, Ianto would really love this!"

"I thought you might like it!" smiled the young officer remembering how he'd felt the first time he'd seen it.

He put a hand on Jacks shoulder and pointed

"You see that bank of metal doors on the far wall?"

Jack nodded open mouthed.

"Behind those there are four reactors …. each one, on its own, capable of powering up a small city!"

"Whoa! … kaboom!" he said in hushed tones.

"Kaboom, indeed!" agreed Alonso "But we don't talk about that!"

"Can I see the bridge?" he asked peering once again up into the blackness with his mouth wide open in awe.

"That was going to be my next port of call … if you'll excuse the pun!"

He laughed "Come on! Let's give you another treat!"

.

They travelled back up through the floors but went higher this time and as they left the elevator Alonso tapped on to a hidden panel to disengage his security code.

.

"Ok ….. first rule on the bridge … don't touch anything! …. second rule on the bridge ….. don't touch anything! … third rule on …"

"Yep!, Think I've got the gist of the rule thing thanks!" Jack laughed following him through the doorway and looked on impressed as two young men stood to attention as soon as they saw Alonso.

"As you were!" he instructed and turning to Jack smiled

"Captain, welcome to the bridge of the Star Ship Titanic!"

Jack stepped forward with a big grin on his face.

.

The first thing to catch his attention was the huge ships wheel, buffed up and begging to be spun.

"Very impressive!" he nodded and stepped forward.

"Don't forget!"

"Yeah, I know!" he laughed "Don't touch anything!"

He stood gazing silently out through the wide glass shield before whispering, almost to himself

"He would absolutely love this!"

"Let me guess! ….. Yunnoe, right?" smiled Alonso stepping over to stand next to him.

"Ianto" he corrected him in a quiet voice still staring out at the stars.

Snapping himself out of it he made the officer jump as he suddenly looked down at the navigation equipment and asked excitedly

"What flight path are we on?"

A snotty young shipman to his right adopted a haughty tone and informed him

"The Titanic doesn't fly! She sails!"

He looked across to Alonso and put on his ….. 'well that told me!'… face.

"Willis!, if I ever hear you use that tone with one of our guests again ….."

Officer Frame was not impressed

"You will find my right boot sailing right up your backside! Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir! Of course Sir! Won't happen again Sir!" came the immediate response.

"Okay!" …..Jack tried again …. "so ….. where are we sailing to?"

"Our next scheduled stop is in the Kellestrian Quarter" he was informed

"Not the Sighing Plains?" he asked warily.

"Yes, why? do you know them?" Alonso asked stepping over to peer down at an amber light that had begun to flash erratically.

"urghhhh" he shivered "That place gives me the creeps!"

The officer rolled his eyes at this then turned to look at another young lad as he told them

"I heard that the sighing is really crying ! ….. Thousands of dead people … all pissed off 'cause some callous bastard burned their atmosphere!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Alonso laughed condescendingly "Everybody knows that the sighing is a sound created by the strong winds on the planets' surface!"

Turning to Jack he told him

"We relay the sounds in through a speaker system! …. It entertains the guests!"

"Actually" Jack corrected him "Our friend over there is partly right! It is the wailing of the dead you can hear! But it's not thousands of them … it's millions!"

"These are just stories made up for tourists!" laughed the officer not sure who he was trying to convince the most.

Jack smiled softly and shook his head

"I've heard them myself! Hell, I've even felt them myself! … I stood on the surface and felt their souls tear through my body as they rushed by! They're no fairy tale!"

"But that's impossible!" Alonso scoffed "You would have been killed in that atmosphere!"

Jack smiled but said nothing.

Turning to glance at each of the other men he told them

"Our guest, here, has a vivid imagination and is only trying to scare you! I wouldn't take anything he says too seriously!"

"Well I'm not completely sure I want to go visit there anymore!" admitted mid-shipman Willis.

"No, me either!" agreed the other young lad.

"Oh, great!" he closed his eyes in exasperation "We're going to have a mutiny on our hands at this rate!"

He turned to look at Jack and said firmly

"Right Captain! …. Now you've succeeded in scaring the hell out of my men shall we continue with your tour?"

"Sorry" he smiled sheepishly and followed him back off of the bridge.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

"Where to next?" he asked as Alonso led him into yet another carpeted hallway.

"I'm going to show you the ballroom ready for later!" he told him.

"Later?"

"Well, you're now a guest on board and all of our guests have to be wined and dined and danced off of their feet!" he smiled

"You mean old time dancing with a real band?"

"Of course!" he gasped in mock offence

Jack began to laugh softly as if sharing a joke with himself

"What's wrong?" he asked him

"Oh, I was just thinking" he sighed "One mention of the word Waltz and Ianto would be off 'round the ship in a blind panic!"

Alonso mouthed a silent 'oh' but refrained from commenting on yet another mention of the infamous Yuntoe.

As they rounded the corner into yet another plush corridor Jack put his hand on Alonsos shoulder

"I don't mind eating with you" he shrugged "I wasn't expecting any fuss!"

"Nonsense! …. Operation Happy Jack! …. remember!" he grinned

"It's working Alonso!" he smiled admiring yet another masterpiece hanging on proudly to a flock covered wall.

"Oh, look out it's a Reggie!" announced the officer slowing down.

Jack peered around him to see a small robot trundling across the carpet, seemingly oblivious to their presence.

Reggie stood about two and a half feet high and was shaped like an upside down smooth sided thimble ….with wheels! …. and if he'd had eyes painted on him he would have looked like a baddie out of a Pacman game!

"Why do you call him Reggie?" asked Jack observing as the robot stopped in front of an electronic control panel further along the walkway and extending a thin metal probe began to tap on to a key pad.

"They're all called Reggie! There's about twenty of them in total on board …. Robotic Guidance and Information System…" he was informed.

"So they're here to do what?"

"Update the information boards for the guests ….you know ….. what's on this evening ….. where we'll be stopping next …. that sort of thing! They replaced the last lot of guides that we had before the re-fit … the angels"

"Why? What was wrong with the angels?"

"We don't talk about them!"

As the robot drew back the metal probe and turned to face them he grinned

"You'll like this next bit!"

"Why? what happens now?"

"They have a sensor built in to them that scans for sexual organs! It checks out whether you're male or female then addresses you accordingly!"

"You're kidding me!"

"Nope! Don't move for a second!" he grinned

The tiny bot rolled up to Jack and after a few seconds gave a cheery

"Good afternoon, Sir ….. Madam!"

As Jack glanced sideways at Alonso with raised his brows it rolled back a few feet then approached again

"Good afternoon, Sir ….. Madam!"

"Oh, great! …. It's fucked!" sighed the officer

Jack shrugged his shoulders as the robot took another run up at him but this time in a high pitched electronic tone repeated

"Anomaly, anomaly" over and over again

"It seems to be confused by you!" Alonso sounded perplexed "Any idea why that might be?"

"Hey! ….. All man!" he grinned holding his arms out wide "although …"

"Although what?" asked Alonso through narrowing eyes.

"I did sort of get pregnant once!"

The officer rolled his eyes then looking down gasped

Oh no, no, no, no ,no!" as thin plumes of smoke began to drift out of the vents around Reggies middle section.

"Ooops!" Jack began to laugh and as Alonso went in to melt down small flames began to flick out through the same vents.

Jack covered his mouth with his hands in an effort to conceal his amusement but as with a 'whooof' more flames appeared Alonso gave a squeal and flapped his arms up and down as if that was the answer to all of their problems.

A high pitched note forced its way out through Jacks nose as he fought to bottle up the laughter inside and unable to restrain himself any longer his shoulders shook as he giggled uncontrollably in to his palms.

"Don't stand there laughing, you clown! …. get me that bucket of sand!" he instructed

"Hey! You made me happy!" he squeaked before stepping quickly over to a red metal bucket hanging from a bracket on the wall and exclaiming

"You have buckets of sand on a space cruiser?"

"For aesthetic purposes only!" he huffed taking the bucket off of him

"But right now…" he grinned up- ending the bucket to let the sand fall directly down on to Reggie

"It's proving to be much more practical!"

.

The flames and smoke abated and with a quick glance up and down the corridor he pulled open the door to a small cleaning cupboard and placing the bottom of his boot against the robot he gave one firm push and Reggie rolled out of sight.

He placed the empty bucket back on to the wall and smacking his hands together to dust off the sand declared

"Right! … So far you've scared the shit out of my men and blown up one of our robots! ….. let's see what else you can do!"

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

.

After a guided tour of the ballroom passed without anything majorly catastrophic happening they adjourned to Alonsos' quarters so that Jack could freshen up.

"The guy I share with is on leave" he told him "If you take a look in that cupboard over there you might find some civvies to change in to … he's about your size!"

"Thanks for all this!" he smiled "you've been great ….. and are you sure they won't mind cleaning my gear for me?"

"I'll let them know" he nodded "just leave your stuff hanging on the hook on the other side of the door and they'll send someone to pick it up"

"Ok" he smiled "Now, I think the first thing I need is a hot shower …. if I was a grape I'd be fermenting by now!"

"Now isn't that a lovely thought!" he laughed raising his brows and rolling his eyes.

"Could you maybe not do that so much?" he asked a little awkwardly

"Do what?"

"You know …. the whole eye thing …. I find it kind of unnerving!"

"I'll be back in an hour!" he laughed "and make sure you wear something smart ….. it's dinner in a ballroom remember!"

Jack saluted him as he reversed out of the doorway.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

.

"Wow!" was all Alonso could think of saying after knocking and walking back into the room "Good choice! …..very …appropriate!"

"Why so?" Jack asked looking down at the black dinner suit and white shirt.

Alonso gave a smug grin and proudly announced

"I've changed the seating arrangements! … You, my friend, are sitting at the Captains table!"

"You're shitting me!"

"Are you not a Captain?"

"Hmmm …." nods "True!"

"Make the most of it!" he grinned "I don't do this for everybody!"

"This is brilliant! Thanks!" he laughed "…. But I'm not even a real guest!"

"You're my guest!" he told him opening the door for him to exit

"So? ….. Will I do?" he smiled gesturing down to his attire.

"You look splendid!" He was told

He smiled softly and admitted

"It's a suit! … It would look much better on Ianto!"

Alonso gave a small raise of his brows but said nothing.

As Jack began to chuckle like a spoilt school kid Alonso asked thoughtfully

"So, have we got a Happy Jack yet?"

Walking past him to leave the room he leaned across and gave him a peck on the cheek

"Yes, yes we have!" he whispered and began to saunter off down the corridor.

"So, this other Captain?" he asked trying to sound unconcerned "What's he like? I mean …. Is he as dashing as me?"

"I'd say he's quite handsome for his age, yes" Alonso nodded pressing on the elevator call button "He's actually quite new! ….. He's only been with us since the re-fit!"

"Why? What happened to the old one?" he asked mildly intrigued

"We don't talk about him!" he was told.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

.

"Good evening, Frame! and who have we here?" asked the uniformed man turning to greet their approach. He was in his fifties with greying temples but he was, indeed, quite handsome.

"Good evening Sir!... May I present Captain Jack Harkness!"

He turned to Jack

"Captain Harkness ….. may I introduce Captain Black of the Star Ship Titanic!"

Jack grinned as he proffered a hand.

The Captain taking a hold of his hand to shake it pulled him in closer and warned in a deep yet unthreatening voice

"Take that grin off of your face young man! … I've heard it all before! …. One mention of the word Mysterons and you're walking the plank!"

"Thought hadn't even entered my head!" he lied as they shook hands politely.

"Hmmm!" the Captain growled not convinced and stepping back announced

"That's a fine hand shake you have on you there young man! You can tell a lot from the grip of a mans' right hand!"

"In my case it's that it gets a lot of use!" Jack grinned

Alonsos mouth dropped open in dismay.

The Captain merely grinned and asked

"Will you be joining us tonight, Frame? You know how I enjoy your company!"

He bowed his head slightly and announced

"If it so pleases the Captain I should be honoured to join him for dinner!"

"It pleases me very much! ….. Shall we?" he gestured for them to take their seats.

As they sat at the table the other members of the party sat down also.

Jack noted that, with the exception of one elderly couple that looked quite relieved to be sitting at last, the other guests were all elderly spinsters.

He leaned over to Alonso next to him and whispered

"This lot look a bundle of laughs!"

"Don't knock it!" he whispered through a chuckle "You're getting fed aren't you?"

.

"So, you have your own ship do you?" asked the Captain nodding his thanks as his starter was placed in front of him.

"Actually"

Jack sipped at a glass of water

"I got my rank from serving with an air fleet during a conflict on Earth in the twentieth century!"

He'd said something along these lines so many times he was beginning to believe the story himself.

"Ah, a pilot then!" smiled Captain Black

Jack nodded.

"What aircraft do you have, young man?" asked the elderly gentleman from across the table.

"I don't at the moment!" he told him with a smile

"Well, then how do you fly?" asked his wife haughtily

He looked across at her and grinned

"By the seat of my pants, Mam!"

As she began to choke on a melon ball her husband gave a gasp of

"Well, really!"

Alonso kicked him sideways under the table and growled

"Shut up and eat your melon starter!"

.

As the elderly couple stood to leave he leaned across to the Captain and whispered

"One down! ... Captain …how do you put up with all these old women every night?"

Alonso groaned audibly into his hands but the Captain just grinned at Jack and winked.

.

Next course was roast beef with roast potatoes and all the trimmings. Jacks eyes lit up when he saw the dish.

"Whoa! …. You have roast beef? … Ianto would love this!"

Alonso glanced at him sideways as the Captain announced proudly

"We like to keep everything traditional ….. dessert is plum pudding with custard!"

Jack turned to Alonso and hushed

"If it wasn't for all these old bags 'round me I'd think I was in heaven!"

He received another kick for his trouble.

.

As they all sat in muted politeness one of the old women further along the table began to complain noisily about the quality of the meat.

Alonso rolled his eyes at her comments then quickly apologised to Jack.

"What's wrong with the beef, Mary?" the Captain asked loudly across to her.

"It's far too stringy, Captain!" she complained with her nose held disdainfully in the air.

"Tastes fine to me!" observed Jack shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes, well, to a ruffian like yourself I suppose it would taste rather special!" she dabbed at the corners of her mouth with a serviette before continuing

"Having such a delicate disposition myself I find this common food most disagreeable and the meat sticks infuriatingly between my teeth!"

Jack swallowed his mouthful and told her most emphatically

"Well, if you was to take 'em out and leave 'em out you wouldn't have that problem!"

"Oh, my dear god!" groaned Alonso in to a forkful of Yorkshire pudding.

The Captain lifted his napkin to hide the grin that was forming but the crinkling at the corners of his eyes gave him away and Jack sent him a wink across the table.

"Well, I have never been so insulted!" gasped the old woman and pushing back her chair left the table in a huff.

The Captain leaned across and whispered

"You're doing well, Captain!, Keep it up!"

.

The meal continued in silence for another five minutes or so until Jack noticed that the lady to his left had, in accordance with etiquette, left some food on her plate.

Lifting a fork threateningly into the air he asked her

"Are you gonna eat that last spud?"

She simply looked at him in horror and shook her head.

"Great! So you don't mind if I …"

He speared the piece of roast potato and shoved it into his mouth whole.

"Good to see a man that enjoys his food!" commented Captain Black replacing his knife and fork on to his plate after finishing his own.

"Oh, I enjoy most things I eat!" he told him with a grin and a wink.

Alonso tried to keep quiet as he choked on a piece of carrot.

"Such disgraceful manners! …. talking with your mouth full like that!"

The comment from further along was whispered from one old lady to another sitting next to her.

Jack immediately turned in their direction and through a mouthful of mushed up potato snarled

"Madam! While you may think that it's bad manners to eat with your mouth full … I happen to think that it's bad manners to whisper at the dinner table ….. if you've got something to say about me …. have the guts to say it to my face! …. you miserable old witch!"

This time the Captain didn't even bother with the napkin he just grinned as the two old ladies had a minor seizure between them.

As they left the table he laughed

"You know what you are Jack? …. You're like a breath of fresh air!"

Jack grinned back and lifted his glass of water as a salute.

.

"I wonder how long they're going to be with the dessert?" said the solitary old lady left at the table sitting next to Jack "I think I might just go and freshen up a bit!"

As she tottered off towards the women's rest room Jack smiled

"My guess is she won't be coming back!"

"Mission accomplished Captain Harkness?" laughed the Captain

"Mission accomplished Captain Black!" he laughed back at him.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

.

"Well, I thought that went quite well!" announced Jack proudly as they left the dining area to walk off the dinner.

"Really?" gasped Alonso "Cause I thought it was bordering more on a complete disaster!"

"How so?" he whined "I thought the Captain and I got on famously! …and he's got the hots for me you know!"

"Yes, I did notice that much" he admitted "But that didn't mean you had to kiss him on the way out!"

"It made me Happy!" he protested vainly as the officer sent him a scowl and announced

"Come on, Operation Happy Jack is almost over! I've got one last thing to show you!"

"Oooh! ….. Sounds tempting!" from his tone you couldn't tell if he was genuinely enthralled or taking the piss.

"The stars, Jack, I'm going to show you the stars!"

"Oh" he said sounding disappointed "But I see the stars every friggin' day!"

"Not like this you don't!" he grinned racing off down the corridor to press for the elevator "We've got an observatory!"

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

.

"Welcome to the very top of Titanic!" Alonso announced ushering Jack into a darkened room.

"So where's the stars?" he shrugged

"Come over here" he whispered leading him over to two sculpted chairs that were angled back to aim at the ceiling.

Jack sat himself down in one as Alonso stretched out onto the one next to him and asked

"Ready?"

Jack nodded .

.

As he pressed a button on his chair the officer whispered

"Look!" and Jack followed his gaze upward.

The roof of the huge dome above them hissed and clanked as metal shutters parted in the middle and concertinered back to reveal an expanse of blackness filled with thousands of twinkling lights.

Jack said nothing …. he just stared upwards, smiling slightly.

His eyes flicked one way and then the other as if he didn't know which star to focus on first.

Alonso watched him for a while before telling him

"You look like you're looking for something!"

"Not something" he smiled "Someone!"

"The Doctor?" he guessed

Jack shook his head.

"Someone more special than the Doctor?"

Jack nodded.

"So, there must be someone very, very special in your life then?"

Jack nodded again.

"Yantoe" Alonso nodded to himself in realisation

Jack turned his head to look at him in surprise.

"Oh, come on Jack!" he exclaimed "You've mentioned the name six times since you've been on board!"

"You've been counting?"

.

Alonso shrugged his shoulders and sighed

.

"So come on then! Tell us all about Yantoe!"

.

"He's out there somewhere!" he smiled looking up to stare at the expanse of space above them "He's waiting for me to find him"

.

"You lost him? That was a bit careless of you!"

.

"Yes, I was very careless" he sighed

.

"Where's he from? … strange name Yantoe!"

.

"It's Welsh!" he smiled

.

"What's Welsh?"

.

"It's the name given to anyone or anything from Wales!"

.

"So Ianto is from Wales!"

.

"Yep!"

.

"Where's Wales?"

.

"A very long way from here!"

.

"Riiight! …. Ok, so tell me all about Ianto!"

.

"How long have you got?"

.

"How long do you need?"

.

"Forever"

.

"Maybe not got quite as long as that but I'll give it a go!"

.

"Ianto is my red dragon …. He guards me and keeps me safe … he looks after me!"

.

"Is he a real dragon …. or are you speaking metaphorically?"

.

"He looks like a man ….. but he has the heart and soul of a dragon!"

.

"Is he handsome?"

.

"Very!"

.

"Any thing else you'd like to share?"

.

"He is the most infuriating yet adorable man you will ever meet!"

.

"Mmmmmm … I met someone just like that quite recently!"

.

It went over Jacks head.

.

"Come on then … what else?"

.

Jack gave a grin before telling him

.

"He looks exceptionally hot in a suit! … even better out of one!

.

He also looks good enough to eat when he wears my coat ….nothing

.

but my coat! ….. He loves that coat!

.

He has the cutest button nose! It wrinkles up when you blow in his ear

.

and these icy blue eyes that burn into you as he strips you naked.

.

He always knows exactly what I need! … he's very versatile!

.

He's got this thing about time challenges as well! Probably 'cause he

.

knows that if I didn't cheat he beat me hands down every time!

.

He's smart! … I mean real smart! But he doesn't let on much…..

.

He prefers to let people think that he's only capable of filing and cleaning

.

but tell him something one day … and he can repeat it word for word

.

ten days later! Especially if it means proving somebody wrong! …

.

Usually me! He has this cute little smile that he does when he knows

.

He's got one over on me! I like to let him win our little games 'cause

.

he's so good at thinking up different forms of punishment and when he's

.

finished punishing me he'll hold me tight and run his fingers through

.

my hair until I fall asleep! Nobody else has ever done that for me before!

.

I'm making him sound like he's a big softie aren't I! But believe me you

.

don't ever wanna cross him! … the intensity in his eyes when he gets

.

angry is frightening … it's such a contrast to what you're used

.

to …. Like the way he cries at sad films …. Or the way he whines

.

like a girl if he has to go out in the rain! He hums when he washes the

.

dishes as well! People think he's only good for ordering take away but

.

trust me … he's a demon in the kitchen ….in more ways than one!

.

if you know what I mean!... but, no….. he makes a really mean lasagne!

.

and if we're talking beverages …. everybody at least once in their life

.

should try a mug of his special blend! I swear he adds something alien

.

to it! Whenever I used to tell him that he'd stand with his hands on his

.

hips and glare at me ….. like he was waiting for an apology ….. I always

.

found a way of making it up to him! …

.

I really miss his coffee ….. I really miss him knowing when I

.

needed a cup ….. always knowing exactly what I needed before I did

.

myself …..He knew me inside and out …. He made me feel loved…

.

…and I really miss him!"

He sat there quietly staring up at the stars … lost …..floating up there with them.

"Jack?" Alonso kept his voice quiet ….. he was unsure whether to ask the next question.

Jack continued to stare up but gave a quiet

"Hmmm?"

"Yantoe"

"Hmmm"

"Why has he suddenly become past tense?"

Jack stopped breathing …. realising that he'd begun describing Ianto as a memory.

"Jack …..what happened to him?"

He stared at the stars and sucking in his top lip shook his head.

"Too painful?" guessed the officer.

Jack nodded.

"Hey!" he said quietly reaching out a hand across to him "I don't know where he is … but I know you're going to find him one day!"

Jack let his head fall to one side to look at him and a tear slipped from the corner of his eye.

Alonso wiped it away and told him

"Never stop looking …. One day you will find him again"

Jack looked back up to the stars and gasping in a breath whispered

"I have to find him …. otherwise ….. what's the fucking point of me!"

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

.

"How do you feel now?"

Alonso looked across to him as they made their way along the final corridor to his quarters.

Jack gave a sad smile and nodded suggesting he felt better.

"There you are!" laughed the officer as they got to his room "All nice and clean for you!"

"That's great, thanks!" he smiled and lifted a hanger from the hook.

They entered the room and was assaulted by a loud beeping coming from inside the chest of drawers.

"Oh, shit!" Jack gasped darting across to it.

He pulled open the bottom drawer and the beeping got louder. Freeing the leather strap from the pile of clothing it was wrapped up in he studied closely as lights flashed and the tone of the beeping changed.

"Jack? What's wrong with it? Is it the Doctor? Oh shit! … can you still get back?" Alonso was starting to look as worried as Jack.

"I need to get changed …..NOW!" was his answer

"What is it?"

Jack began tearing off the dinner suit and told him

"Someone is trying to access locked down files!"

"No ….. Not meaning a lot to me!" he shrugged taking the clothes from Jack as they were thrust at him.

"Somebody has hacked into the Torchwood main-frame ….if they've got as far as the lock downs they already know far too much about us ….. and me!"

"What's Torchwood?"

"Sorry, Haven't got time to explain!"

As braces were snapped back into place he smiled

"Alonso … you've been brilliant!"

"It was nothing!"

"Hey! If it wasn't for you I'd still be wallowing in self-pity!" he told him

As he let his coat slip on to his shoulders he smiled

"We should meet up again sometime …. You're good for me!"

"I'll look forward to it!" Alonso laughed and handed him his wrist-strap.

He fastened the buckle and checked to make sure he had everything. As the manipulator began to beep again he screwed up his face in an apology

"Sorry! ….. gotta go!"

"Hug?" chanced Alonso opening his arms

"Are you kidding me?" Jack exclaimed and kissed him into next week.

"O…kaaay!" he gasped …. "not what I was expecting … thanks!"

Jack smiled and shrugged his shoulders in a smug and satisfied 'I know you won't forget that in a long while' manner.

"When you find Ianto bring him over for the guided tour …. I'd like to meet him!" he grinned adding "hope you get back ok ….. oh, and good luck with the Torchwood thing!"

Jack pressed at a few buttons on the manipulator and looking back up as he began to fade sighed

"Thanks! ….. but I think I'm going to need a bit more than luck this time …. I'm probably going to need a miracle!"

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

.

FIN.


End file.
